


Letters After a Tragedy

by Sammy_McCallister



Category: Victorious
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/pseuds/Sammy_McCallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when on the last day of your life, you realize all the things you wanted were within reach? What happens when you find out you were betrayed by people you thought you could always count on? When you're me, you know the answers to those questions because on my last day, I got the answers I never wanted. M for strong content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The majority of the characters belong to the creators of Victorious, Jason, however, is mine.

I never thought my life would turn out this way. Then again, I was only 17 when all this went down. How sure could I have been about my life when it was just beginning, you know?

I had to be pretty damn unfortunate to meet not one, but two psychopaths before I even graduated high school. To have friends I never thought would betray me. To fall in love with one of the psychopaths and on the last day of my life find out my life was all just a joke to some of them.

Yeah, I know. Not the best life ever, but I can honestly say, aside from that last day, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

You're all probably thinking I've lost my mind. Well, I haven't. Dying gives a kind of perspective you don't have when you know there's going to be a tomorrow.

I suppose by now you're wondering who exactly I am. I'll tell you.

My name is Victoria Christine Vega. Yesterday afternoon, my family and those friends I still have, found out I never have a tomorrow. My life snatched from me by a crazy son of bitch who hated me for no reason other than her own delusions. Yeah, I know who did it, but we'll get to that later on.

This about what I know happened that last day and some things I never wished I found out.

How does all this start?

Well, it was like every other day. I woke up and headed to the shower...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori POV**

_12 hours ago..._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I grumbled as I reached blindly for my alarm clock. I know the process would probably go better if I actually opened my eyes, but I really couldn't be bothered with it this morning.

The last two weeks of my life had been hell for one reason or another and I was honestly glad that today was the last day of school before Hollywood Arts was closed for the break. Two weeks. That's what's been keeping me going. Knowing that tomorrow morning I'll be in a car with my best friends headed wherever we decide. A road trip is exactly what we need.

Now that Jade and Beck have finally decided to play nice, we have our group back. I begrudgingly open my eyes just in time to see the red numbers on my click. 6:45 it reads. Thankfully I passed my driver's exam last month and as promised I got my new dream baby, the Ford Edge. No more waiting for Trina.

Smiling, I swing my legs over the side of the bed. I figure I might as well try and get this day over with so that I can get back home and finish my last minute backing.

Heading to my closet, I decide to go with comfort over too much style today. Grabbing a pair of my light wash jeans, along with a pink button up that I can throw on over a tank top, I head towards my dresser. Finding all the appropriate undergarments, I leave them in a pile on my bed and grab my towel and robe from the back of my door and head towards the shower.

Twenty minutes later, I'm scrubbed clean and my hair is freshly washed. Showering is probably one of the most relaxing things I can do. No matter how long or short, that small amount of personal time is something I would never deny myself in the morning.

Nodding to Trina, who was clearly annoyed that I'd used the bathroom before she finished her morning routine, I walked back towards my room drying my hair with the towel.

As soon as the door was closed, I heard the text tone signifying I'd received a text message. Knowing it could be from anyone ranging from Cat to Sinjin, I went see who was up first this morning.

Opening the message, I smiled. Cat, of course.

**From: Kitty Cat**

**7:08 a.m.**

**Hey, Tor! I was wondering if you could pick me up this morning. My parents have to take my brother to see his special doctor and I really don't want to bother Jade this early. Let me soon, please.**

I chuckled lightly because it was typical Cat. Though, I wouldn't want to bother Jade either. I replied automatically because I know that she'll probably start worrying if I don't.

**To: Kitty Cat**

**7:10 a.m.**

**Hi Cat. Of course I will. Give me 20 minutes and we'll grab breakfast on the way.**

I didn't bother putting it down because I knew she'd reply right back. My phone buzzed in my hand.

**From: Kitty Cat**

**7:11 a.m.**

**Kay kay! See you soon, Tor!**

Smiling again, I tossed my phone onto my bed and proceeded to get dressed. I'm not one of those girls like Trina who spent an hour getting ready. Naw, I just needed a little time and I was good to go.

I walked back towards the bathroom fully dressed and ready to brush my teeth and comb through my hair then I'd be ready to jet.

By 7:26, I was downstairs kissing both my parents and grabbing my messenger bag and keys and heading towards the door. School didn't start for another half an hour or so, thus I was in no real rush.

I hopped in my car and plugged my Pearpod into the dock. Daughtry immediately flowed through the speakers. I cranked up the volume and made my way to Cat's house.

Singing along to Crash, I pulled up next to the curb in front of her house and she bounded towards the car. Tossing her bag in back next to mine, she reached over the center console and gave me a hug before settling into the passenger seat and buckling in.

Not really caring where we picked up breakfast, I raised an eyebrow at her as I pulled back onto the road. Cat had ridden with me enough times to know I wasn't really a talkative driver, so nonverbal means of communication she picked up on and immediately answers.

"I'm in the mood for Burger King. We can grab coffee at the Starbucks next to the one near the school. Cool with you?"

I merely nodded and went back to singing along with the music.

Cat wasn't as hyper as she seemed at school. She was an amazing actress. When it was just us or us and Jade, she kept her perkiness to a minimum because while we loved her, we knew who she truly was.

After grabbing breakfast and coffee, I pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts. This place has been the source of my greatest happiness and my deepest pain ever since that lunatic decided to make me the object of her game. I wasn't one for games especially when I'd done nothing to warrant the angst.

Sighing, I grabbed my food and my bag and made my over to the Asphalt Cafe with Cat in tow. When I was a few feet away, I hit the button on my keychain to secure the alarm and dropped my keys into my pocket.

Cat and I had always been able to enjoy comfortable silence because we both understood each other better than most of our friends. Out of everyone I could talk to, Cat was the one who knew my secret and I wasn't worried about her telling.

Once we'd finished eating, Cat looked at me and I knew what was coming. Everyday it was the same thing.

"So..." she started out making sure I was susceptible to conversation.

"Yes, Cat?" I replied looking directly at her.

It was a thing with us. Always direct eye contact. Don't ask me where it came from, because I truly don't know.

"I'm guessing you wrote another one."

"You know I did, Cat. Just like I'm sure I'll write another one today and one tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that."

She sighed because I'd been writing these damn things since the second day of school and rather than do something with them like she wants me to, I just keep them in an envelope in my bag.

"Is it with the others?"

"Of course it is. I'd never put one anywhere else."

"Can I read this one?"

"No. I told you. It was just a one time thing. You didn't believe me."

"Well, writing a letter to her everyday since you met her seems a tad bit much to me, love. Why don't you just give them to her?"

"Why? Hmm … I don't really know. Maybe because she hates me and continues to tell she doesn't like me or want to be my friend on a constant basis."

"Don't you think it's a little too often?"

What is this redhead talking about? She knew the freaking crazy chick better than I did, sure, but it was kind of clear that I stood no chance in hell.

"I don't think that matters, honestly. Do you? Whether it's every once in awhile or its everyday, she still said that she didn't like me. I'm not about to make a fool of myself by giving her letters that detail things that I really shouldn't be thinking about her in the first place."

Cat sighed and I knew she was getting tired of having the same conversation, even though she was the one to bring it up. I guess she's really expecting me to change my answer one of these days.

"Tor, you and Jade are meant to be together. I think that's been proven when you two work on something together. It's like genius and we both know that."

I let my head fall onto the table for a second before I looked back at her.

"Cat … Yes, we work well together, but well, Jade and I … Jade is … I don't know. Jade is … "

I was cut off by the sultry voice behind me.

"I'm what, Vega?"

Her voice didn't hold its usual contempt for me, but more of a curious tone. I looked over my shoulder to see her standing there in all her glory. Jade West. The one girl I could never have, but would always want. Looking down at me with her head tipped to the side and her studded eyebrow raised.

"You're here. That's what I was going to say. You're here and I'm going to my locker so you can hang out with Cat." I turned back to Cat who had a smirk on her angelic face and shook my head. "I'll see you later, Kitty Cat. There's someone I need to see so I'll see you in third hour." She nodded her head at me because she knew exactly who I was talking about. I stood and slipped my bag over my shoulder. Jade was still looking at me. I nodded in her direction and said, "Both of you, I suppose." With that I walked away. I could feel them both watching me, but I really did have to do something so I left it alone.

I made my way to my locker to pick up a few things and then headed towards the computer labs. I was meeting Aaron because he was keeping tabs on the psychopath as closely as he could ever since I asked him to. If the freak could slip away from trained police officers, I wasn't really putting anything past her.

"Hey Tori." The blonde boy said as soon as I entered the room.

I'd given up on trying to figure out how he knew it was me after the first couple days.

"Hey, Aaron. Any news today?" I asked as I sat down in a chair next to him.

When he turned to look at me, I knew something was wrong. Aaron wasn't the type of guy to stop what he was working on unless it was more important for him to do so.

He sighed and said, "I'm afraid so. I've been tracking her like you asked and it seems like she's coming back."

I looked at him and then down at the ground. I knew this was a possibility, that's why I've been coming to see him everyday. I guess I just hate knowing I was right.

"How long?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't say for sure because she moves faster and then slower randomly. I can say she'll be back within the area by early evening." His voice somber. He knew the extent I was going to end all of this once and for all.

I nodded and then stood up. Making my way to the door, I stopped momentarily and said, "Thanks, Aaron. For everything. I know that tracking her hasn't been easy, but thank you."

"No problem, Tori."

With that, I walked out of the room and headed to my first hour. I was only 5 minutes early, but as I leaned against the wall across from the door, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to two people to let them know it had finally happened.

**To: Mom, Kitty Cat**

**8:05 a.m.**

**Hey. I just talked to Aaron. It finally happened. She's coming back. For what, I don't know, but Ponnie is on her way back to Los Angeles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special note:**

_Cat's writing._

_**Jade's writing.** _

* * *

By the time third hour came around, I was officially freaking out. I haven't really adjusted to the last time I had a run in with Ponnie. She is completely unhinged and her being fixated on me over what started because of a freaking locker or whatever her delusional mind has come up with is sending me into a tailspin.

I took my seat in the back of the classroom next to Cat and I could tell by the look she was giving me that she was just as worried as my mom was. She'd been texting me every ten minutes since I sent her and Cat the first text to make sure that I was still safe. I finally promised to call her during lunch in order for her to leave me alone long enough to try and focus on my classes.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts when I piece of paper dropped on my desk I nearly jumped out of my skin. Whipping my head towards Cat she merely nodded towards the paper as a sign to read it.

Sighing, I picked it up. Apparently, it was a conversation between her and Jade that I was being pulled into.

_Did she tell you?_

_**Did who tell me what?** _

_Guess that answers my question._

_**Okay. Want to tell me what you're talking about?** _

_Tori. I'm talking about Tori. I need you to help me keep an eye on her._

_**Vega? Why would I willingly help you do anything involving her?** _

_Because as of this morning, she needs it whether she wants to admit it or not._

_**Cat, you're doing that thing where you forget to tell me something. Why don't you just get to it?** _

_I-I can't._

_***sigh* Who can then, Cat?** _

_Tori..._

_**Then get her to tell me.** _

_Kay kay!_

I looked at Cat like she'd lost her mind. She just nodded her head vigorously to try and get me to tell her. I shook my head before looking at our teacher. He'd just given an assignment that required a group. I knew that I was about to be paired with Cat and Jade.

Cat waved her hand over to Jade and then turned so that she was facing me. Jade sat down next to her just as I finished turning my chair. We were in this weird triangle formation and I knew that we wouldn't get any work down if I let them talk first.

"The assignment first then I'll answer whatever it you want. Deal?"

"Kay kay!" Cat answered before looking over the slip of paper given to us. Jade just shrugged.

Twenty five minutes later, the assignment was turned into our teacher who told us we could talk until the end of class.

"So out with it, Vega." Jade said though her expression didn't change.

"Ponnie's coming back." I said as I looked at her briefly.

Something flickered over her face for a split second then it was gone and her mask of indifference was firmly back in place.

"So you want me to help you?" Jade asked. Something about her tone was off, but that seemed to be how today was going to go.

"I didn't ask for your help." I looked at Cat and said, "Either of your help. She wants me. I'm done running away from her and I don't want either of you getting hurt in her deranged pursuit of me."

Jade scoffed, but said nothing else. Cat let out a small whimper before she said, "I can't knowingly sit back and let this happen though. Would you if it were me? Do you not remember what happened?"

Flashback

_Two weeks ago..._

_Trina and I were in the back of the police car headed home. Ponnie had finally been caught and I finally felt like that I could get back to my life. That was what I thought until the squad car turned left instead right, moving further away from my house._

" _Hey. Um, Officer, you made a wrong turn." I squeaked from the backseat._

_The officer didn't reply._

_The locks were engaged. Effectively trapping Trina and I in back. Before I could question it, the car started to fill with smoke. Trina and I started coughing uncontrollably, but the officer seemed completely unaffected. I tried to speak, but quickly lost consciousness._

_When I came to, I was tied to a bed alone. Looking around, I realized there were no windows and the door was closed. I pulled on the restraints, but it was no use, they were bound so tight the movement cut into my wrist and my blood started to roll down past the rope._

_Before I could even begin to freak out, the door opened. Standing there blocking the only light was Ponnie dressed in a police officer costume. Realization hit me fast. The officer driving the squad car was Ponnie. Holy chiz!_

" _Hello, Tori." Ponnie spoke as she walked into the room._

_She leaned against the wall and looked at me._

" _Why are you doing this to me, Ponnie? I tried to be nice to you and all you've done in return is try and drive me insane." I said keeping my voice as even as possible._

_She laughed and pushed off the wall. Sitting down on the bed near my leg, she answered, "Isn't that how you work, Tori? You fall in love with the girl who is the meanest to you. You just take all she dishes out and still tries to be nice to her."_

_My jaw dropped because there could only be one person she was talking about, but how do she even know about my feelings for Jade._

" _Oh, come on, Tori. Give me some credit here. Not only did I escape police custody, but I was able to take you right under their nose. Nothing can stop me from getting what I want. I've decided I want you and if I can't have you, no one will."_

_She started rubbing the inside of my thigh. I shuddered at the contact. This girl was out of her freaking mind._

" _Where's my sister? W-Where's Trina, Ponnie?"_

" _Aww. Come on, Tor. We can't have fun with your sister around. I got rid of her."_

" _Y-You got r-rid of her? H-How?_

" _I dropped her off somewhere. I didn't hurt her. I knew you'd never forgive me if I hurt your sister. I couldn't take the risk of you being mad at me, baby."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief at least Trina was safe. Wait! What the chiz? Did crazy just call me that?_

" _D-Don't call me that. I don't want to be with you. J-Just let me go. I won't press charges or anything. You can just g-go on your way a-and we can forget this ever happened."_

_She slapped me so hard I could taste the metallic coppery taste of blood filling my mouth after I bit my tongue. That was so going to hurt tomorrow. Hell who am I kidding. It hurts like hell right now._

" _You aren't going anywhere! I told you! If I can't have you, no one will!" She barked at me and got up heading towards the door._

_Grabbing the handle, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll give you a few hours to reconsider. I'd really hate to kill you, Tori, but you're not leaving me many choices."_

_Then the door shut._

_I was once again engulfed by the darkness within the windowless room. I let the tears that had been threatening to fall during our talk escape. I was an actress, but there was no way I could convince her I'd suddenly loved her. She put me in a lose-lose situation and there was only one way out._

_My death._

_I don't know how long I was alone, but enough time had passed that my tears stopped and I came to terms that I would never make it out of this room. Jade would never know that I loved her and Cat would lose a best friend. Trina would be an only child and my parents would never be the same._

_Why?_

_Because a lunatic decided that she could control my life. I wouldn't fight. I wouldn't lie. If these were my last moments, I wouldn't let them be tarnished trying to fulfill her psychotic fantasies._

_My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Ponnie stepped in. She's changed or at least covered her previous outfit with this hideous set of full body coveralls._

_Leaning against the doorframe, Ponnie had a knife in one hand and the other stuffed into the pockets._

" _Change your mind yet, Tori?"_

" _You know I haven't. Why don't you just get it over with?"_

" _Now you want me to kill you?"_

" _You're going to do it in the end, Ponnie. I'm merely trying to speed up the process."_

" _Hmm … I underestimated you. I at least thought you would beg a little bit, but no, you've figured out the endgame. Congratulations."_

" _Yeah yeah. So knife, huh? You sharpen it?"_

" _No. It's dull. I want you to feel as much pain as possible."_

" _Ah! I suppose that means, you're going to cut me just enough for me to bleed to death after hours of excruciating pain."_

" _Right again, baby. You really are more than just a pretty face and sweet voice. Too bad we didn't meet under different circumstances."_

" _I doubt it would change much. I'd still be in love with Jade. You'd be the girl who everyone thought was odd and I probably would've pitied you same as this time. Now, that that's over with. You have a dull knife in your hand and I have a life you want to take. What exactly are you waiting for?"_

" _Nothing, I suppose. Just thought you had some kind of final words."_

" _Final words? Hmm … I guess all I can say to you, Ponnie, is this: It's not over. You won't get away with it and no matter how far you go, you'll still be the same pitiful person you are right now. Killing me, bringing pain to all the lives I've touched, well, I guess you'll have one accomplishment. I'm done."_

_Ponnie just smirked. Stepping closer to me, she pressed her lips onto mine and pushed the knife into my stomach. I felt the hilt press into me. Turning the knife, she pulled it out. I could feel the muscles tearing. Pain like I'd never known overtook me sooner than I could've imagined._

_She pulled away just enough to look down at me and her handy work before I felt the knife pierce my skin again six times. When she pulled the knife out of me the last time, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead._

_Walking backwards to the door, she never took her eyes off me._

" _It was so good to see you one last time, Tori. I love that I was the last to see you alive. By the time the family that owns this house comes home, you'll be dead. I'll leave the door open. You can see the light dim as you die. It's been great fun. Goodbye, Victoria."_

_With that, she turned and left the room._

_I started to lose feeling in my body. I knew the blood loss was going extensive. I truly don't know how I'm conscious right now. The last thing I remember was the sound of young kids laughing. I guess the family is back. At least, my body will be found soon. The sound faded away as I lost consciousness._

_The next thing I knew, I woke to the sound of beeping and someone was sobbing. I turned my head and saw my mom's head buried in my dad's shoulder while silent tears fell from his eyes._

" _M-Mom..." I croaked just loud enough to draw their attention._

_I stayed in the hospital for four days after that rebuilding my strength before I was finally allowed to go back home. Apparently, one of the little boys whose house I was in found me and I made it to the hospital before it was too late._

End of Flashback

Her question angered me as I unconsciously put my hand over my stomach where the scars from that day were still healing. "Of course I remember what happened. It was my life that she almost took, Cat. Not something I'm likely to forget."

Cat helped up her hands as a sign of surrender and Jade stared at me. I could tell she knew I was just thinking about what happened.

"I don't care what you say, Vega. Until you are safely with your dad after school, Cat and I will be keeping an eye out for you."

I sighed because I knew there was no way to get them to just leave it alone. I nodded my head and looked out the window. Taking in the light streaming in and the clear blue sky. I'd never realized how much I'd taken the light for granted until I forced to go without it.

The light was supposed to be the last thing I saw.

I was never supposed to see my family again.

Cat.

Andre and Beck.

Robbie or Rex.

More importantly, I was never supposed to see Jade again.

I turned my head and looked at her. I knew I was staring, but no one outside of Cat and my family knew what fully happened that day. I was seconds away from death.

I still don't know how exactly Ponnie escaped or found me, but if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch couldn't have come at a more perfect time. I was really getting tired of Jade and Cat following me around everywhere. I knew they were doing it because they cared, at least that's why Cat was doing it, but I don't like having a shadow so it was annoying.

I grabbed a slice from the Grub Truck and then sat down at the table. Everyone in the group was looking at me, but I didn't have anything to tell them. I remembered I needed to call my mom.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone.

It rang once and then my mom's panicked voice came through the line, " _Tori!"_

I sighed again. This woman was going to work herself into a trip to the hospital.

"Hey, mom."

" _Sweetheart, why don't you just come home? Trina left right after I called her this morning. I'm sure it'll be no problem with the school."_

"Mom, I'm trying to get my life back together. If I run every time she comes back, I'll never stop looking over my shoulder. I need to just be in school. Please understand that."

" _I do, sweetie. I'm just worried. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"I think she's proven she can get to me if she wants. I'm worried too, but I have to try and live my life."

" _I know. Your dad has one of his friends in a car at your school. He'll be there until your dad gets there."_

"Okay, mom. That's fine."

" _Can you promise me that you're not going anywhere alone."_

"You don't need to worry about that. Cat and Jade have been following me everywhere since third hour. And I do mean everywhere. One of them stood outside of the stall when I had to go to the restroom."

" _Well, they're just worried, honey. Tell them I said thank you."_

"Will do, mom. I have to eat lunch now. I'll see you after school, okay?"

" _Okay, Tor. I love you, sweetie."_

"I love you too, mom. I'll see you soon."

After we exchanged goodbyes, I hung up and ate my lunch. The group had gone about their regular conversation. I listened and didn't really input much. I was lost in my thoughts.

As much as I told my mom I wanted to do this, it's not a matter of that. I  **need**  to be able to do this or Ponnie is always going to have control over it. I can't let someone else dictate how I live my life. I'm still trying to figure out how she knew which police car I'd be in. The last two weeks, I've spent agonizing over every detail and I can't positively say that I know how.

Then there's Jade. I turned to look at her briefly before I looked down at the table. My hand unconsciously moving to cover the envelope with the letters, the other covering my stomach. The wounds still hurt sometimes, but I'll get through it.

I don't understand why Jade was so set on helping me. Jade hates me. Yet, she's risking her life to help me. Why? I guess this is her way of paying me back for all the times I've helped her, but it's a little extreme. She could get hurt.

"Stop thinking about it." A voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up and realized it was Jade. I gave her a look of confusion hoping she'd elaborate.

"What happened that day. Try and stop thinking about it so much. That's why they're hurting."

She nodded towards my stomach and I realized that my hand was there again. How does she always know when it's on my mind?

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened that day?"

"What are you talking about, Jade? I told you what happened that day."

She shook her and said, "No. You told me what you wanted to tell me about that day. Believe it or not, I know when you're leaving something out. I don't know what it is, but I know it's enough that you've been different with me since you got out of the hospital."

"Jade … You're right. I didn't tell you something, but it's for the best. You're also right about me being different than before it all happened. You have no reason to trust me on this, but you should. I'm doing it to save your life as well as keep things as normal as possible."

"Save my life? I don't need you to save my life. I need you to be honest with me. I visited you everyday while you were in the hospital and when everyday you were stuck at home resting. Do you honestly think that I care about what could happen to me?"

I sighed. She's right. She was there everyday for at least a few hours until the doctor said I could come back to school. I knew she didn't care about her safety, but I damn well did. I was in love with this girl and although I wasn't ready to tell her, I wanted to at least keep her safe.

"Why do you care about my safety, Jade? You ask me questions and you do things without giving me a choice in the matter, but you hate me. So what is the deal here?"

Jade sighed and then stood up from the table. I guess that's the end of our conversation.

"Are you coming?"

I looked up at her like she'd lost her mind. I didn't agree to go anywhere.

"You want me to answer your questions right?" she asked as she looked at me expectantly.

I nodded and stood as well. We waved bye to our friends and I followed Jade into the Black Box Theater. I had no clue why we were talking here when we always talked in the janitor's closet, but as long as I get answers, I don't care.

"You asked me why I care when I supposedly hate you. Have you ever considered the fact that I don't hate you?" she asked with her back facing me.

"No. I didn't. It's not like you merely said you hated me. You treat me like I'm the most irritating person in your life. Or at least you did before everything happened."

She nodded her head and then turned to face me. I didn't recognize the expression because I'd never seen Jade look like that.

"I answered one of your questions, Tori. Now answer mine. Why did she take you?"

I looked down. I really didn't want to answer that, but it seemed like a quid pro quo thing and I deserved to answer at least one of her questions.

I sighed and then looked at her and answered, "She took me because she wanted me."

"What does that mean, Tori?"

I was being vague on purpose. I didn't want to tell her, but then again I really did.

"I mean that she wanted me the way I wanted someone else. When I refused to be with her that way, she tried to kill me. Her reasoning was that if she couldn't have me, no one could."

"So you basically gave up your life for someone?"

"Essentially, I guess you could say that."

"What good did it get you? As far as I know, you're still single. So what happened to this guy?"

"T-There is no guy."

"No guy? That makes no … "

She trailed off and I knew the realization hit her.

"You're telling me that you want to be with another girl?"

"Yes, Jade. I'm gay. I love another girl and I refused to degrade that love by admitting to love a lunatic. At least that particular lunatic."

She looked at me like I grew a second head.

"You're in love with a lunatic?"

I couldn't stifle the laugh that sprung from me.

"Most people would say that the girl I love is a lunatic, yes."

"But you wouldn't?"

"Oh! No! I know she's some kind of crazy, but I love her anyway."

She thought about it for a minute and then tilted her head to the side.

"So who is it? Why aren't you with her? This is a performing arts school. The LGBT community is like the majority population."

Before I could answer, the bell rung. I started to make my way out of the room. At the door, I stopped and looked back at her.

"I won't tell you who it is, because it wouldn't matter anyway. I'm not with her because she'd never want to be with me. Let's leave it at that. I'll meet you at sixth hour, Jade."

I walked through the door and began moving through the crowds of people. When I made it to the second level of the school, my phone started vibrating like crazy in my pocket.

I pulled it out once I got to my class. There were three text messages.

_**From: Unknown** _

_**1:21 p.m.** _

_**Hey, Tor. I really am looking forward to watching you die. You got lucky last time, I guarantee it won't happen again, baby. How is Jade doing these days? I wonder if you've told her you love her. Hmm … Probably not, knowing you. The only honor you ever had was the last time we were together. Time won't be on your side again. I'll come for you when you least expect it. Scared yet? You should be.** _

_**\- xx Ponnie** _

I dropped my phone. How did she get my number? I changed it three times in the last two weeks. I never keep the number more than a few days. This can't be happening.

Leaned back against the wall. Sliding down, I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them. Why can't she just leave me alone? Why does it have to be me that she wants? I can't get away from her. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I stayed crumbled on the floor in the hallway, but before I knew it, I was being lifted into someone's arms. I automatically started to freak out and tried to get away.

"Tori. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice was familiar, but softer than usual. Jade's voice.

"Where are we going?" I asked after I calmed down in her arms.

"I'm just taking you to the nurses' office. You can lie down for a little while." she answered. Her voice still quite like she was talking to a frightened child.

I just nodded into her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her neck. It amazed me that for the first time in two weeks, I actually felt safe. I wished she'd never stop holding me like this. I jinxed myself because a few seconds later, she was setting me down on one of the beds.

We were both quiet. I didn't know what to say to her. Thankfully, there was a window in the room so I was able to watch the light. I was seeking it out always. At home, I'd just gotten used to having my room dark again. When I first got home from the hospital, every light had to be on in the house for me to even get an hour of sleep. It drove Trina crazy, but she understood.

"Why do you do that?"

Jade's question broke through my thoughts. I looked from the window to her and back.

"Do what?"

She nodded to the window I was looking out before she answered, "Why do you just look at the light? Like you get completely wrapped in it. You did it this morning in third hour too. During lunch, you'll wear your shades and just stare at the Sun."

I thought about it without actually needing too. I hadn't realized she watched me that much.

"I might not see it again. I want to remember it." I answered in barely a whisper.

I looked at her when she didn't reply right away. She was looking at the ground and I could tell she was thinking about something really hard. She looked back at me and nodded. Then she set my cellphone on the bed next to my hand.

I gasp because for a second I had forgotten why she'd found me like that. The message. I really hope she didn't read it because it would tell her things I wasn't ready for her to know.

Looking at her though, I knew I wasn't that lucky. I sighed.

"So you know."

It was a statement. Not a question, but she replied anyway.

"I do. You should have said something."

"What difference would it have made, Jade? Until a little while ago, I thought you hated me. Hell, I don't even know if you really don't hate me or if you feel sorry for me, but what I do know is that until two weeks ago, you thrived on seeing me fail for some reason. I can only guess that the reason you don't want to torture me anymore than that skank bag did."

Jade shook her head and then stood up. She walked over to the window before she started talking.

"Tori, there is a lot you don't know about me. A lot that I didn't understand until you got here. I don't hate you. I've never hated you, even when I wished I could. My life made sense before I saw you at the showcase, before you came to Hollywood Arts and before you tried to become my friend. I understand that everything I've done to you up until two weeks ago, says different, but what you need to understand is how much I wish I could take it all back."

She turned to face me and I could see the tears falling from her eyes. Her amazing green eyes glistened and made them even more breathtaking, made her, in general, more breathtaking.

"I've thought everyday for the last two weeks, just how close I came to never saying a lot of things to you. Everyday since you woke up in the hospital, I've been trying to find the strength to tell you so much. I understand better than you may think. That stuff you said to me in the Black Box, I can relate better than I wish I did."

I opened my mouth to try and speak, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it. Your opinion of me is one I fully deserve, but I really hope one day that we could at least say that the past doesn't matter, because we are friends. I don't want to lose you, Tori. I don't know what I'd d-.."

"Tori!"

She was interrupted before she could say anything else by someone calling out my name. We both turned our heads to the doorway, where a little red bombshell stood. Cat came rushing into the room and engulfed me in a huge hug. My eyes found Jade's, who was just standing there with her arms wrapped tightly around her.

We just stared each other until she tore her eyes away and cleared her throat. Cat released me and looked at her.

"Jade. Thank you so much for watching out for her."

Jade just shrugged her shoulders and then say, "Yeah. Whatever. Um, I'm gonna go ahead to class. Try and keep calm. I'll see you later."

She turned to leave, but I shot up and called after her, "Wait! Jade! What were you going to say?"

Jade shook her head. With her back still to me, she said, "It doesn't matter. I said more than I should have anyway. If it's true, don't do something that stupid again. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

I didn't get a chance to reply. I knew what she was talking about. She'd put the pieces together. From our earlier talk and the message from Ponnie, she finally knew who I was in love with. She said that she could relate. I never got to ask her what she meant, but I knew we'd have to talk again soon. I really wish Cat hadn't interrupted us.

Cat!

I turned to look at her for the first time since she came in the room. She had her head tilted like she was trying to read my thoughts just by my facial expressions.

"What are you doing here, Cat?"

She had class. I was fine. How did she even know I was here?

"I came to make sure you were okay. Andre said you never made it to your sixth hour when texted to ask him how you were."

Hmm … Andre? Why was she messaging him about me? I never noticed how close Cat kept tabs on me until just then.

"I'm fine, Cat. I should actually be getting to my sixth hour before it ends."

She just nodded at me and stood up after I got out of the bed. She walked to my R&B Vocals class and then left.

She'd been weird with me ever since I woke up. I thought maybe she was just being the concerned friend, but now I wasn't so sure. Cat has always been manipulative. Most people just take it as her childish mind wanting to get what she wants, but she has a vicious side to her that I've only seen once. I really wanted to shake the thoughts, but she was one of the few people who I kept updated on my number changes. Most of the group didn't even have that privilege. Jade included. Now that's going to bug me until I get some other theory. I want to be wrong, but too many things are being processed to see how I could be.

I'd been sitting in class dazed until the bell rung to go to our last class. Luckily I didn't have that class with anyone of my friends so I didn't have to worry about being questioned on my little freak out after lunch.

When the final bell rung, I was so glad that this day was over with. I just wanted to go home and write my letter to Jade. As I was walking to my locker, I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Cat had come five minutes later or not at all.

When I reached my locker, I noticed two things. One: Jade was leaning against the wall near it and two: my phone went off again. It was the first time since the Ponnie message and I wasn't too keen on checking it.

I walked over to Jade, figuring that my books could wait another five minute for me to collect them.

"Hey, Jade." I said once I was standing in front of her.

She smiled at me and said, "Hey, Tori. There's something I want to say that I didn't get a chance to earlier."

"O..kay. Good thing or bad thing?"

She laughed and I was reminded of how much I loved that sound.

"I'm hoping a good thing. That depends on you though." She said as she turned to look at me.

I started to put in the combination and looked at her briefly, "Up to me. Hmm … Okay. What is it?"

"Um .." She seemed nervous as she began to twist the ends of her shirt. I thought it was cute. "What I wanted to say earlier. Um, what I didn't get to say was … "

I chuckled at her obvious lack of words and interrupted her, "Relax, Jade. It's just me. Tell me what's up."

My hand moved to the handle of my locker and pushed up while I was still looking at her, waiting for her to say whatever it is she was trying to.

"I … I'm in love with you." she finally blurted out.

In a shock, I pulled my locker open.

"You what?"

BANG!

"Tori!"

All I could think about as my body staggered back was she loves me.

**Jade West is in love with me**.

Then it was pain and burning coming from my chest. I looked down and I saw the blood running from the wound. I dropped my bag and raised my hand to touch it. I winced and pulled my hand back to see my blood smeared on my tan hand. I looked at Jade who was in tears.

"D-Don't c-cry, love."

She put her hands over the wound and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't try and talk, Tori." she said to me before looking around at her everyone frozen, watching me. "Someone call 9-1-1!" she yelled at them.

I could see the movement around me, before I looked back at her.

"J-Jade.."

She looked back at me.

"E-Envelope. I-In my bag. R-Read it, okay?"

I knew I was confusing her, but I needed her to read them.

"P-Promise me, Jade. Please."

"Okay. Okay. I promise. I'll read them."

"G-Get them now."

"No! It can wait!"

"I-It can't. Please. G-Get them now. I-I need to know you got them."

I watched as she frantically reached inside my bag and pulled out the white envelope that had gotten worn over the months, but that held the truth.

She showed it to me and asked, "This one, right?"

I nodded. I felt the blood start to trickle out of my mouth and it was getting harder to breath.

"NO! No, Tori! You have to stay with me! Look at me, baby. Please! There's so much we need to talk about. I have to tell you what I think about what's in the envelope. What's in here? Tori! Tell me! What's in the envelope?"

The envelope was stuffed into her front pocket and her hands were back on my chest. She was crying. She was too beautiful to look so sad. I raised a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears that were marring her angelic face.

"I-I love you t-too. I-It's .." I had to stop because I started coughing. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I saw more blood. I ignored it and tried again, "I-It's about you. L-Letters about my feelings for you."

"Someone please! Get help!"

I started coughing again and I knew from the inability to feel anything other than her cheek pressed against my hand that this wasn't going to end well.

"Just hold on, Tori. Please, baby. Stay with me."

I had maybe a minute before I lost consciousness. I needed her to know.

"I-I've always l-loved you. I'd let her try and kill me again, just so you'd know I never truly loved anyone but you. You are more than worth it, okay. Read the letters, baby and you'll know."

"I will, baby. I will. I love you too, Tori. Please. Please, baby. Just hold on."

That was the last thing I heard before the pain became too much to bare and I lost consciousness.

The last thing I saw were beautiful green eyes begging me to hold on.

The last thing I felt were her tears meeting my hand.

The last thing I smelt was her lavender and vanilla perfume.

The last thing I did was to finally tell her that I loved her.

My final moments were filled with her. My love ... Jade West.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is not mine nor do I own any of the Victorious characters.

**Jade POV**

The paramedics showed up about two minutes after Tori lost consciousness. I never left her side. Putting pressure on the gunshot wound, I couldn't believe the love of my life was bleeding out and there was nothing I could really do about it.

They took her from me and rushed her to the hospital. I wasn't allowed in the ambulance, so I turned to race through the school when I remembered her stuff. I needed to get in touch with her parents.

I stood in front of her locker where she'd been bleeding out. A pool of her blood was there in between our respective bags. Near my Gears of War bag, I saw her phone.

Quickly picking it up, I saw she'd gotten three messages since final bell rang. Shoving it into my pocket, I grabbed our stuff and ran to my car. I could hear Cat and Andre behind me, but I didn't really want to talk to anyone other than Tori's parents and her doctor at the hospital.

Breaking at least five traffic laws, I finally made it to the hospital after informing her parents about the shooting. They agreed to meet me in the main lobby of the ER. When I got there, they hadn't arrived yet. Pulling out Tori's phone, I looked through the messages. Two from some unknown number and one from her dad.

_**From: Unknown** _

_**2:30** _

_**Tori, you really should be careful of what you say to people, baby. You don't want them digging around for things that could get them hurt.** _

_**-xx Ponnie** _

_Again?_ Ponnie is taunting her even after the message that landed her in the nurses. I swear, I hate this bitch! I wonder what the next one says.

_**From: Unknown** _

_**2:47** _

_**Aww. Isn't that sweet? You two really do look good together. Too bad you can't stay away from her. Oh, wait! I know exactly how you can. I hope it hurts, baby. Like you keep hurting me. Goodbye, Tori.** _

_**-xx Ponnie** _

So she was the one who set up the gun in Tori's locker! Fuck the world this psycho is good. I'll make sure Mr. Vega sees this as soon as he gets here. Oh, right. He messaged her.

_**From: Dad** _

_**2:47** _

_**Tori, so sorry I'm late. Traffic coming from downtown is crazy right now. I'll be there soon though, sweetie. Stick close to one of your friends until I get there. Love you.** _

_**-Dad** _

She got all of these while we were talking. Tori's dad was late and Ponnie somehow got into the school and was close enough to see us without us seeing her. She really is as crazy as Tori was telling me about. I wish it were me. I could deal with the crazy, Tori was strong, but she shouldn't have been targeted. Damn it! I just told her. She just told me. This shit just isn't fair.

My internal rant was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. My head snapped up to see who it belonged to. I saw Tori's family standing in front of me. Her mom wiped the tears I hadn't known were there from my cheek. I gave her a small smile of appreciation. Looking back at the phone, I found the message Ponnie sent and then handed it over to Mr. Vega.

"What is this?" He asked before he even looked down at the phone.

"It's the answer to who did this, not that there was much doubt in my mind. But she was in the school. She was watching us." I answered and nodded for him to read the message.

He gasp and closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he asked, "So you know everything? About that day, about her feelings for you?"

"I don't know everything about that day, no. She had only opened up a little while before school ended and I didn't want to push her to feel like she had to. As far as her feelings," I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and raised it before continuing, "she gave me this and made me promise to read them all. It seems like a lot and I haven't started. All she told me was that they were about her feelings."

Her entire family smiled a little and nodded. So they all know what she feels for me and it seems like they approve. I smiled back a little.

"Has anyone come out to talk to you?" Ms. Vega asked me.

Looking at her, I nodded and said, "Yes. A little while ago, a doctor came to ask me a few questions about her since you guys hadn't gotten here yet and the paramedics informed them that I was with her before it happened. I answered and he said she was still in surgery. The bullet got stuck in one of her ribs, but that her lung was punctured. They've been working on it for the last hour or so."

Her parents nodded. It was then that I noticed Trina was gone. Looking around, I saw her making her way back with a nurse. The nurse was staring at me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell is she staring at?

"Um, miss, the hospital has extra scrubs you can change into if you'd like to wash that off." she said looking at my hands and clothes.

I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was pretty much covered with Tori's blood. I felt like I was going to be sick. Running over to one of the trash bins, I emptied the contents of my stomach. When I tipped my head back to take in as much air as I could, I felt the nurse guiding me out of the lobby into the room.

She made me lie down on one of the beds in the room before leaving to get something. She came back a few minutes later with a set of black scrubs. I chuckled slightly.

"I figured giving you a set of the pink ones wouldn't go over well." she said as she set them on the end of the bed.

"No. I can guarantee it wouldn't have." I replied as I sat up.

"There's a shower in the bathroom. Just set your clothes on the floor near the door and I'll have them bagged for you." She turned to leave and I stood to go to the bathroom, when she abruptly turned back to me and said, "Oh! You dropped this."

She was holding Tori's letters. I grabbed them from her and clutched them to my chest. Nodding and giving her a small smile to show my appreciation, she turned and left.

After the shower and changing into the scrubs, I left the room in search for Tori's family. I saw Trina leaning against the wall in front of a room down the hallway. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Hey! Where are your parents?" I asked when I was close enough to her to talk without shouting.

"They're in with her and the doctor right now." she answered pointing at the room in front of us.

I looked through and saw that Tori was unconscious hooked up to a ventilator. I looked from her to her parents and then back to Trina.

"Why are you out here? What did the doctor say?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew where we were. I already heard the update on her."

"Oh. Thanks. Um, what did the doctor say?"

"She slipped away a few times while they were operating, but they were able to revive her. They repaired the damage to her lung and reset her ribs. She's in a lot of pain. Because she stopped breathing twice, they're worried about the damage to her brain, but right now they've put her in a medically induced coma so that she can heal a little without being bombarded with the pain."

I nodded and then looked back at Tori. If not for the tube connected to her mouth, you'd think she was sleeping. I really hoped she was going to be alright. I tightened my hold on the envelope in my hand and then looked back at Trina.

"I think someone close to her is helping Ponnie."

Trina snapped her head up to look at me.

"Why would you think that?"

"She was getting messages from Ponnie today. I know for a fact she got at least three. I also know that I don't even have her number because she said she didn't want to burden me with the constant changes. I know she was taking extra measures to stay safe because Ponnie was still out there. So it makes me wonder: if the only people who had her number were those who she trusted, which one of them betrayed her?"

Trina didn't say anything for awhile, then she looked at me and said, "The only people who knew what her number was were my parents and I, Cat and Andre. I know that one of them was always around when you weren't when she released last time. I also know that they both keep track of her at school. You two aren't as close because of what happened that day, but I know she talked about you a lot. My parents wanted her to spend more time with you and less time with Cat. Something about her didn't sit well with any of us."

I thought about what Trina said and thought about different things involving Cat and Andre. I know that I while I was watching her, so was Cat and not just today. I thought for a fact that they were dating until Tori didn't correct me on my assumption of her being single.

Once again, I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't noticed people had joined us in the hallway until a hand touched me shoulder. Looking up, I saw Mr. Vega once again. He smiled and nodded at the door.

"I know you aren't leaving her. You didn't last time. So we'll go keep the same system as before okay?" He said to me.

I nodded. I wasn't leaving. As long as she was here, I was going to be until there was a change or I was literally forced to.

"I'll stop by and talk to your parents to let them know what happened before I head to the police station. Trina will bring you something to eat in a few hours. Christine is going to stay with you for a little while. I'll see you soon, Jade."

"Okay and thank you, sir."

Mr. Vega chuckled slightly and said, "It's David. I told you that last time. You don't need to be so formal. You're the only one who isn't technically family that I trust her with. The uniforms will be on the door and have been advised that no one can see her unless you or Christine give the approval."

"Thank you, David. I appreciate the faith you have in me."

"You're in love with my daughter, she's in love with you. She's proven there isn't anything she wouldn't do to protect you. You watch out for her even though you hate that she's here. I will always have faith in that until you prove that I shouldn't. I'll be back later on with the things from your house."

I nodded and he left. I turned to look at the remaining women in the Vega family and then towards the door. They nodded and I went in.

It was the first time I was alone with her since trying to contain her blood loss in that hallway. I just looked at her for awhile before moving to her side. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and cupped her cheek. I was thought she was so warm so to feel the temperature off was frightening before I remember that she was still here at least.

Sitting in the chair, I looked at the envelope and then at her.

"I promised I'd read them, baby, so I will, but I wish you were awake so we could do this together."

Sighing, I pulled them out. Setting the empty envelope on the table, I looked at the first one and started reading.

_Jade,_

_I saw you for the first time yesterday and it was like you hated me automatically. I didn't know why. The incident with Beck should've never happened. I wish I could just apologize to you and the two of us be able to put it all behind us, but I know that won't happen. I wish you knew my secret and then you'd know I'm not after Beck, but then you'd just think I was a freak or something and my life would be worse._

I read the first part and felt sick all over again. I remembered her telling me she wasn't after him, but I still treated her the way I did because I couldn't face what the obvious truth was. Sighing, I read the rest of it. I read at least twelve of her letters before I broke down.

By the time I finished crying, I realized how much I needed to just cry. Over her words, over my actions towards her for so long, but mostly over everything that happened today.

Tori once said that everything was better with a song. Anything was worth a shot to me right now so, I started to sing.

" **Across the ocean, across the sea,**

**Starting to forget the way you look at me now**

**Over the mountains, across the sky,**

**Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes**

**Through the storm and through the clouds**

**Bumps on the road and upside down now**

**I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**All alone, in my room**

**Waiting for your phone call to come soon**

**And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,**

**To be in your arms, holding my heart**

**Oh I,**

**Oh I,**

**I love you**

**And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the long nights**

**And the bright lights**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**You know that I care for you**

**I'll always be there for you**

**I promise I will stay right here, yeah**

**I know that you want me too,**

**Baby we can make it through anything**

**'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**

**Don't you worry**

**Everything's gonna be alright"**

I was crying when I finished the song, but I really needed her to be okay.

"Tor, we just really found each other. I need you to get better. No matter what happens from here on out, I will do everything I can to protect you like you've been protecting me. I know that's what you meant in that hallway. I'll always love you for trying to do that, but I'll be pissed off if you let this beat you.

I know you're in pain right now, but when you wake up, you'll have so many people working with you to make that pain dull. Your parents, me and Trina. Even though, we both know how annoying she is. I need you to fight. I'll fight as much as I can because that's what happens when someone you love is hurt. I love you so much, baby. We have so much life left together. And together is how it'll be from now on. Just hold on to that and wake up so you can hold onto me."

While I still think the whole singing thing was a stupid thought, I would always do it for her. Because she believed in it. If for no other reason then for her to know I hadn't given up on her and I would keep singing to her everyday until I knew she couldn't hear me.

"That was beautiful."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the doorway to see her mom leaning there.

"Um, thank you. I didn't know you were there." I said in barely a whisper.

Ms. Vega crossed the room to sit on the couch below the window and said, "I know you didn't. That's why it was so beautiful. I hope you aren't upset at me for intruding on your private moment, but I heard you singing in the hallway and had to come make sure it was you. You have a lovely voice. Everyone out there stopped to listen to you."

I blushed and ducked my head to try and hide it. Ms. Vega laughed. I think it was the first time she'd laughed since I called her.

"You're not the person I thought you were, but you've proven that who you show people and who you actually are, aren't the same person."

"She said that to me once." I interrupted her quietly looking at Tori.

"I'm glad and I'm glad I get to see it because it means that my daughter knew even when you tried to hide it."

"I'm glad I get to show it to you."

She nodded and then noticed the letters.

"I'm glad you're finally reading them. I think those things are her most sacred possession."

I smiled before putting them back in the envelope.

"She made me promise I'd read them. I'd never break a promise to her."

"Well, then it's only a matter of time before you know her more than I do."

I laughed at that before we both turned to look at Tori.

I loved her more than I ever imagined possible and I would always be here for her.

I started to drift off after that. I'd got so used to these chairs that it was easy for me. Only time would tell what happened next, but luckily for me, there was nowhere else in the world I'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Be Alright by Justin Bieber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat POV**

Tori's been in the hospital for a week. I can't get in to see her because apparently Jade and her family are the only ones allowed in. I'm not sure how to even go about this conversation, but it has to be done.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

" _Are you sure?" the voice asked._

"I'm positive. She's in a coma. That's all the nurse would tell me." I replied.

" _Good. Now you need to figure out a way for me to get in there. Soon. I want this finally over with so that I have no loose ends here." the voice answered back. I could almost see the smug smile on her vindictive face._

" Um … I don't know how easy that'll be." I said unsurely.

" _Why not?" the voice hissed._

"Well, she knows now. Or at least suspects so I don't think this will be as simple. I won't be able to get her to leave. I don't know how to get her alone so you can do it."

" _You are such an idiot sometimes. Why do I even work with you?"_

"Because I'm your little sister, you asshole. Why do you always have to do stupid shit like this in the first place? Tori and Jade were my friends before all of this happened. Now it hurts looking at either of them because I let you talk me into all of this. What did they do to you, huh? You still won't tell me."

" _That's because it's none of your business, Caterina! She hurt me! As my sister, you're supposed to help when people hurt me. Like I always helped you. No one bothers you now, right? I helped. Now it's time you helped me!"_

"Ponnie! I've been helping you. I helped you put her in the hospital twice! I've given you all the money you need to be on the run from the first time. I even convinced that idiot, I was in love with him so that he could help you too. Don't tell me I haven't helped, when I'm the one who has been left to see this crap everyday just so you know what's going on!"

" _I know. I know. I'm sorry, baby sis. I'm just frustrated. I just want to hurt her like she hurt me and she won't just die. It isn't fair!"_

"Not fair?! P, she has a family. Just like you did before you stopped taking your meds. Mom and Dad said you could come home. That they'd help if you just took them. You're alive, but you're trying to kill her. For what?"

" _I thought you understood." Ponnie sighed. "You told me you did, that's why I came to you, but you don't get it. None of you do. So I'll just have to take care of this alone like I should have."_

"You can't do it alone. You know that."

" _I can do anything, Caterina. I suggest you get away while you can, because once I kill her, and I will, they will be looking for you as well. I have to go now."_

"Pon! Wait! Where the hell am I supposed to go? What are you going to do?"

" _You can't be that big of a moron. Figure out a hiding place and lay low. I'm going to make sure she stops breathing. I got the rest of them. I will kill her too."_

Just like that my twin sister hung up on me. Left me with no real information, just in a world of trouble. I shouldn't have gotten pulled into this mess. I knew her delusions got worse the longer she stayed off her meds, but she's never fixated on one person for so long.

She has schizophrenia. There's always someone or this group trying to kill her. My parents spent hundreds of thousands of dollars covering her tracks so that she'd never be convicted of any other crime, but I doubt she'd get away with this one.

I turned on my best friend and the woman she loves because for a split second I thought they'd actually harmed my sister. I was bullied growing up and she always took care of it. I was thankful I had a chance to pay her back, but I made a huge mistake and now it's become even bigger than it should have ever been.

I need to do something. I need to get in touch with Andre so we can figure out a way to end this. She wants me to run, but I'm not like her. I don't know how to keep things hidden. These last few weeks have killed me because I knew what my sister did Tori and I have to live with the fact that I helped her get hurt. I helped make her afraid and she never deserved that.

Pulling out my phone, I made one phone call in hopes to end all of this once and for all.

"Hey, Dre."

"…"

"We need to meet up."

"..."

"Now"

"..."

"I'll be at the park in 10."

"…"

"Okay"

"…"

"Bye."

I grabbed my keys and left my house. This would probably the last time I saw it for awhile. I enabled a monster and I needed to help end the chaos it caused.

**Jade POV**

_Jade,_

_Today was so crazy. As I'm laying here in this hospital bed, I can't help but think about everything that happened. Part of me is glad I'm still here. I still get to see you. Even if we're never together, I know that you're still here. Still safe. I was terrified that she would come after you once she left me in that house, but a few hours ago, you walked into my room holding flowers. I've never known you to do anything with flowers except cut the petals off so that was a surprise. You were here for an hour and we said three words to each other. You seemed like you were so lost that I wished I could move without it hurting._

_I wish I'd had the courage to say to you all the things I've spent months writing down, but the fact that you came meant the world to me. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. We've never been close, but you still came. I figured you'd throw a party the day I almost died, but nope. You just sat there. Looking at me. Your face showing emotions I couldn't read because you are the biggest mystery to me. I know who you are deep down, but when you mix it with your everyday for the world attitude, I'm at a loss._

_I thought by now you'd understand that I'll never judge who you really are. I can't push you to open up because then you'd get defensive and say something that would hurt more than it should. I can't leave you alone because it would hurt to know that you were struggling with something and having no one there to help you through it. You worry about what people think. I can imagine you scoffing if you ever read that, but you do. Part of you is still wounded from something that happened._

_Time heals everything. Cliche, I know, but true. You can only hope that you give yourself enough time to let it. Everyday, I want to tell you not to bury things deeper into those places within yourself that you think make you weak. I disagree. We all have dark places, love. It's those places that make us better people. We can let them kill us or use them and become bigger and better people. You hate my perkiness. If you're on this letter, than you've been through the others. You've read through my lowest moments. I use them to give me a different perspective than most. Sun and the moon. Together they create the light and the dark. You are the moon. Given time, you can completely block out the Sun, but with more time, the light will come out again. I'm the Sun, Jade. Bringing the warmth and light to so many people, but still dangerous. The burns about two million centigrade on the surface. No life can survive, but at a distance, it's a major factor in everything else to live._

_Yes, I really am as big of a nerd as you think. I'm not just looks, love. On a serious note, things have to change with you and I. We attract and repel each other because we're never on the same page. You've always me to leave you alone. While I can't completely do that, I know that I can't try anymore either. Ponnie is still out there. I don't want you hurt because I love you. I would've died today in hopes that everything would end, but I lived. With that comes consequences because I know she won't stop. I know she's crazy enough to try again. Now that I know what she wants, I can do everything to keep you out of it. It'll kill me, but you'll be safe. That's all I care about. All I care about._

_Tori_

It's been a week since the shooting. I've spent everyday watching over her, singing to her, and reading these letters. I wouldn't even eat if not for her family making sure I take an two hours everyday to do just that and shower.

Every letter has made me cry because she feels so strongly about everything and I never even guessed. Her love for me is something that I didn't know existed. I read these letters and by the time the tears stop, I'm more in love with her. It shouldn't be possible. We're both so young, but her parents met in high school and they've been together ever since. So maybe it's only impossible because I never imagined she'd look at me like I've spent everyday looking at her.

"How's she doing today?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned to look as the nurse came in.

"She doing alright." I answered.

"Have you sung to her today yet? I just started my shift, but I hope I didn't miss it." she asked as checked the monitors.

I laughed a little. It'd become some big thing. All the nurses on this floor close enough to hear me would get quiet to listen when I sang to Tori. A special thing between us had become some of the nurses favorite part of the day.

"No, Trish. I haven't sung yet. The nurses in the earlier shift got a little disappointed, but I've been reading and lost track of the time."

"Their loss, my gain."

"Typical, Trish. I would've sung for her again if you wanted to hear even if I had sung earlier. I've done it before."

"I know, but this way, I get the second best seat to listen."

I shook my head. Trish has been here everyday. Even got her rooms in her rotation changed just to get Tori's room on her schedule. Initially, it was because she'd seen me hanging out near the window while the doctors took Tori for some test. Then she started hitting on me until I explained who Tori was to me. Now she flirts, but I find it endearing since she talks to Tori every time she'd come to monitor her progress.

"Well, I'm sure she's going to just love you when she wakes up."

"Hey now! I stopped trying to steal you away. She's going to love that I kept an eye on you for her."

"Sure, Trish. Whatever you say. Any changes?"

"Not yet. They haven't taken her off the medication yet because it'll still be too much pain, but they should soon. The swelling to her brain has gone down significantly. A few more days and she'll be given the medication to help wake her. Then it's on her."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Now! How about that song?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my guitar. Mr. Vega brought it along with some other stuff when he came back that first day. Playing a few strings, I tuned it. From the letters, I gathered Tori listened to just about everything so playing for her was easy.

Leaning back into the chair, I looked at her and started to sing.

" **If I could take you away pretend I was queen**

**What would you say? Would you think I'm unreal?**

**'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love, for real**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real, want to be your everything**

**Everything's falling, and I am included in that**

**Oh, how I'll try to be just okay?**

**Yeah, but all I ever really wanted was a little piece of you**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**Everything will be alright if you just stay the night**

**Please, sir, don't you walk away**

**Don't you walk away, don't you walk away**

**Please, sir, don't you walk away**

**Don't you walk away, don't you walk away**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love**

**But I want, want, want to be your love**

**Want to be your love for real**

**Want to be your love, love, love, love**

**I want to be your love, love, love, love** "

"You really do love her." Trish said. It wasn't a question, but I wasn't even thinking about it.

"More than anything. I don't really know what I'm going to do if she isn't okay." I said almost in a whisper.

Trish brushed the tears away. I didn't even realize I was crying or that she'd moved from the other side of the room.

"She will. You have to have faith in that. Talk to her. Let her know that she has something, someone to fight for." Trish said before walking out of the room.

I looked at Tori. I really wanted to have faith, but that's easier said than done with me. I put the guitar back in the case and moved closer to the bed. Taking her hand in mine, I rested my head on the side of her bed. Stroking her hand with my thumb, I just started talking.

"You know, I've never let so many people see me cry before, but you really don't leave me much of a choice when you're lying here, Tori. Out of the two of us, you're the one who keeps getting hurt. Everyone loves you. Even those who shouldn't. I'm the one who's hated, but you keep getting put in the hospital. I don't think you realize how much worse that is on me. I could take it if it were me. If I knew you were safe, but I feel so helpless right now."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted to be strong for her.

"I love you, so much. I fall in love with you even more everyday. I don't care about the people that want to hurt me for being with you, but I do care about them hurting you to be with me. You are everything to me, Tor. Everything. When you wake up, we're going to have a lot to talk about, because you, sweetheart, are going to be taking better precautions with your safety. Even if I have to handcuff you to a bodyguard myself. I won't let you end up here again. It kills me seeing you like this."

I kissed her hand and just closed my eyes. She was back to her warm self again, and I loved it. The doctor's said I should take it as a good sign.

"It kills me too." a voice said.

My head snapped up and I looked at the door. Mr. Vega was standing there against the frame with his arms crossed and a small smile.

"You scared me, sir." I said as I started to stand up.

"It's David and sit down." he said as he crossed to sit on the couch.

"Right." I said as I turned to look at him.

"We have news, Jade."

"News? Good news?"

"I think it's a good news/bad news type of thing."

"Okay. Bad news first."

Mr. Vega laughed and then said, "I have to tell you the good news, which is sort of sad and disappointing, before I can tell you the bad news."

"So it's bad news/worse news. Start from the beginning please."

"Okay. Someone came in today with information about the shooting last week and on the whereabouts of Ponnie."

"That sounds like good news to me, David."

"It is, but it's who brought the news that makes it sad and disappointing."

"Who brought you the information?"

"Ponnie's sister and her boyfriend."

"Ponnie had a sister? I didn't know that. Can you tell me who they are or is that not allowed?"

"In most cases, it wouldn't be allowed, but this isn't most cases and you need to know and then I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay. You can ask whatever you want, just tell me who they are."

"Cat Valentine and Andre Harris turned themselves in this afternoon."

"Cat? My best friend helped do this to her? And Andre? Andre is Tori's best friend. Why would they do this? Wait! Hold on. No. I'd know if Cat had a sister and I'd definitely know if it was Ponnie. I've known Cat for years."

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but it's true. It did for some of your other friends too. I've had the lab test the DNA from the first attack against Tori to Cat's and they are indeed sisters. Twins, apparently. There's more though."

"I figured there would be."

"Ponnie has killed before."

"What? Who?"

"Is it true you had a brother?"

"Yeah. Jason. He was killed almost a year ago. Why? What does Jase have to do with this?"

"We've just uncovered evidence that Jason dated Ponnie for a short time before he dumped her. As revenge for the break up, Ponnie and Cat killed him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter is Be Be Your Love by Racheal Yamagata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jade POV**

It's been three days since Mr. Vega came and talked to me about Cat, Andre, and Ponnie. I've been trying not to think about it, but honestly, it crushes me. My best friend helped her sister put the love of my life in the hospital twice. Now said love is in a coma and has yet to show any signs of improving. Beck has been trying to talk to me, but I really don't have anything to say to him.

Mr. Vega called this morning to tell me that Cat wants to talk to me, but I don't think I can even look at her without wanting to hurt her. I mean, what the hell have either of us done to her? She was like my only close friend until I started Beck and Tori takes care of her like she's her little sister, yet she turns on us. So no. Right now, isn't a good time for us to be having a chat, but Mr. Vega says he has a plan to catch Ponnie and he needs my help to make it happen.

That conversation happened over four hours ago and he still hasn't called back or came by. I want the psycho caught so that it's one less thing Tori has to worry about once she wakes up. I've been going kind of crazy waiting. I finished all of the letters Tori had written me and now it seems like I've picked up the habit. I write everything though. Songs, poems, just random little things that I've always wanted her to know about me.

There was a knock at the door. I turn towards it just in time to see all of the Vega's come in.

"Hey, Jade." Mr. Vega says as he sits in the chair in front of me.

"Hello, sir." I reply. No matter how many times he tells me to call him David, I can't seem to. He's given up correcting me.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, sir. A little tired, but doing just fine."

"That's good, sweetie. How is she?" It was Mrs. Vega that asked.

I smiled and answered, "She's doing good. They gave her the medication to take her out of the coma last night, so now it's just a matter of when she decides she's ready to wake up."

"That's great news." Trina said as she brushed the hair from Tori's face.

These last couple weeks, I've seen a different side to the older Vega that makes her less annoying to me. She's still the self-absorbed, self-centered diva she's always been, but I've gotten to see a softer side to her when she's around Tori.

"It really is. Her wound is healing so they think the hardest part concerning that is over. The brain swelling has decreased to normal levels and her lung is healing too."

"We're all glad to hear that, Jade. I was wondering if we could talk about that idea I had this morning."

I turned to glance at him before I returned my attention back to Tori. I nodded so that he knew I was listening.

"Well, Cat told us that Ponnie's real name is Fawn Liebowitz. She was initially given up for adoption. During some computer search, she found out about Cat and her birth parents. Since then, her birth parents have been trying to pay her to stay away from Cat. Clearly that didn't work. We ran a search using her real name and found out she's staying at the hotel directly across the street. Surveillance over the past couple of days have tracked her coming to the hospital during the shift changes because it's less guarded."

I nodded my head again to let him know I was still following what he was telling me and he continued.

"We've bugged her room. Last night, she made a phone call to a friend in Canada. She's got a plan to sneak in here when you go out for your normal two hour break and drug the IV connected to Tori. She has everything planned out. Our plan is to have you leave as scheduled."

When he said that I snapped my head around to look at him. The glare must have said everything I was thinking because he held up a hand to stop anything I was about to say.

"I know. I know. Trust me, I don't like the idea of her getting that close to her anymore than you do, but we will have officers in this room will visuals so that they can stop her before she can even try and hurt her."

When he stopped talking and I was sure he wasn't going to start again, I asked, "How sure are of you of this? Why can't you just get a warrant to arrest her at the stupid hotel? Why does this have to involve putting Tori at even a little bit of harm?"

"I know you don't like this, but this is the most sure way we can do this so that she never gets out. When we leave, they're going to put cameras and microphones in the corners of the room so that everything will be recorded. There will be no way she can get out of this."

I sighed. I really didn't have a say in this to begin with. At this point, I was just Tori's friend. These people were her family. If they wanted to do this, then it was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not.

Looking at , I asked, "Can I just have a minute with her alone and then I'll leave and you guys can do whatever it is you need to do."

"You don't need to leave, Jade." Mrs. Vega answered for him.

"Yes, I do. I can't be here knowing she's going to be here and I can't do anything to protect her. So yes, I think it's best that I leave until this is over with." I said more harshly than I intended.

"I get that you don't like this, but-" Mrs. Vega started to talk, but I interrupted her.

"You're right. I don't like this. I don't like any of this. Almost two weeks ago, I had to watch her start to slip away while she was laying in my arms and there was nothing I could do. But you, the three of you, are her family. If this is what you want to happen, then fine. I have no say in it being otherwise. I'm not trying to stop you from doing it. I just want a minute with her and then I'm going to go find somewhere quiet until this is over." I said. My voice was louder at the end, but I really couldn't understand why this was their only plan.

The Vega's just nodded in response and then left.

I turned back to Tori to just look at her for a minute before I started to pack up my things. Once I was done, I set the bag near the door and turned back to her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked at her. She was so beautiful. I really wish she was awake, but I knew her body wasn't ready yet.

Taking one of her hands in mine, I sighed and started talking.

"I miss you. I know you're right here, but a large part of you isn't. I really miss hearing you laugh and sing. I want you to know that when you're ready to wake up, I'll be here. I wasted so much time trying to be someone everyone else wanted me to be, I was never who I wanted to be. I was never the person you needed me to be. I plan on changing that.

If today goes as planned, we'll be one step closer to ending all of this. I hope today goes well, but I can't stay around to see if it does. I'm not leaving you though. I just can't stay for what's about to happen."

I stood and walked so that I was right next to her head. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then brushed her hair back. She looked like an angel.

"I love you. I've told you that countless times over these last couple weeks and I need you to wake up so that I can spend the rest of our lives saying it to you. I'll be back soon."

After kissing her temple, I walked over to the door and grabbed my backpack and guitar case. Looking at her over my shoulder one last time, I walked out. As soon as I did, her family was on their feet.

"Jade, I wish you wouldn't leave." Mrs. Vega said to me.

"And I wish you weren't doing this, but sometime things happen that we have no control over." I said as I walked past her family and started down the hallway.

"I don't like this either, Jade. What is it you want us to do here?" Trina called after me.

I stopped and turned to look at her, then I look around and see that the people are looking at us. I step closer to the Vega's again before I answered in a harsh whisper, "I want you to figure another way to put her in jail that doesn't involve the love of my life, but like I said. Things happen that we have no control over. This, though, this you do have control over and I have no say in it. So you do what you think is best and I hope when I get back she's still in one piece."

I turned and continued walking ignoring the pleas for me to just listen. As I made it to the elevator, I stepped through and turned to push the button to take me to the first floor. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked out at Tori's family was staring at me. Wiping it from my cheek just in time for the elevator doors to close and for me to start the descend down.

**Tori POV**

Something feels wrong. I don't know what it is, but the calm feeling that's been around me is gone. Suddenly, it feels really cold. I don't know what's going on, but I can't open my eyes. They seem too heavy for me to even lift. I really wish I knew what was going on.

Then I hear it.

The voices.

I can't make out out who it is or what they're saying, but I know it's more than one person.

I try and open my mouth to get them to talk to me, but just like my eyes, it seems too heavy to move. Then I don't hear them anymore. Where are they going? Am I alone? I start to feel something against my leg, but I don't know what it is and I can't move or open my eyes to find out.

The more I struggle, the more the pain that's behind my lids starts to make itself known. So I stop fighting. I just lie there and then I feel myself falling. Like I don't have the strength to hold myself up. Behind my eyes, I see a little light and then the calm feeling that's been with me is back. I let it consume me so that the pain in my head is gone. Until I'm pulled under into unconsciousness.

**Ponnie POV**

I step off the elevator on the floor where Tori is. I look at the nurse's station and see it's just as abandoned today as it has been everyday I've been here the last couple days. I walk until I'm directly outside of her door. I check to make sure that no one is coming before I slip inside.

Closing the door behind me, I look at the objection of my affection. I haven't seen her since I watched as the bullet pierced her chest. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I've found out she lived through it. I was in awe that she was so resilient, but I had found the one way to kill her without worrying about her surviving. Even in a hospital, the poison is so fast acting that she'll be dead before the nurses can get to her and I'll be gone.

Walking over to her bedside, I take her hand and look at her.

"You really are breathtaking. I wish we'd met under different circumstances. You've proven time and time that you can actually hold your own against me. I think that's why I keep coming back. You aren't like the others. No, they either pleaded with me to spare them or they died the first time, but you, you continue to show me that you won't give up without a fight. I love that more than I love your beauty.

I've noticed that Jadelyn has been a fixture here. I see you've finally gotten her. I bet you both wish it'd happened sooner. I know I do. That way she'd suffer all over again. Her pain is like air to me. After I killed her brother, she was heartbroken. Completely devastated, but with you, I have a feeling losing you is something she'll never recover from. Oh how it saddens me to know I won't be able to watch her agony this time.

All in all, I'm okay with that. Once this is over, I'll be gone. I doubt you'll even cross my mind other than on today. How I'll love to celebrate another anniversary."

I pressed my lips to hers and then moved to the side of the bed where her IV was hanging. Before I even reached for the syringe in my pocket, I felt a hand grab my neck and another grabbing my forearm. I was pulled away from Tori's bedside and pushed into the wall near the door. My arms were pulled behind my back and then whoever it was started to speak.

"Fawn Liebowitz, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Victoria Christine Vega, for the murders of Jason Andrew West, Ashley Ruth Brown and Carlos Anthony Lewis. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

I tuned the guy out as he continued to resist my Miranda Rights.

"Do you understand these rights?" He said as he turned me to face him.

"Yes." I answered him through clenched teeth.

He merely nodded and lead me out of the room. I can't believe I was so close and then failed. How did it all come crashing down?


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori POV**

The weight that had been encompassing my body finally lifted. I finally felt free and I had no idea why that was. All I knew was that I wanted to open my eyes and get out of the darkness that I've been stuck in. I wanted to see people. I wanted to find the light so I tried to open my eyes. They no longer felt too heavy, but it still took awhile.

When I finally opened them, the light damn near blinded me that I shut them quickly and turned my head. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. When I opened them for the second time, the light was more bearable. I turned my head to see someone standing at the end of the bed. I immediately started to panic.

"Tori! Tori, calm down, honey. It's just me. Your mom. Relax for me, please." the voice that was apparently my mom said.

She moved so that she was standing closer to me. When she came into view better, I relaxed. It was my mom.

"Tori, can you speak?" she asked.

"J-Jade." I replied. My voice was really scratchy and it hurt to talk.

"Let me get you some water." She said as she turned to get the cup sitting nearby. She hit a button on the wall that I knew was to page the nurses desk.

Bringing the straw to my lips, I drank all of it. I didn't know I was so thirsty, but it was a relief to my throat.

When I was done, I tried again, "Where's Jade?"

My mom opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening. A doctor and nurse came in.

"Well, hello, Tori. My name is Dr. Ramirez. I'm glad you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" the woman in the the lab coat asked.

"I'm feeling pretty okay, Dr. Ramirez." I replied as I turned to focus on her.

"That's good. I'm going to check a couple of things to see where you are as far as recovery goes, okay?" Dr. Ramirez asked as she stepped closer to me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

She smiled and started asking me different questions and my responses to whatever she was doing to my legs.

When she was done, she looked and me and smiled before she spoke, "Well, I'm pleased to say that the injury to your spine has not affected your motor functions. You're going to be really sore and tired for awhile, but as you regain your strength, that should go away. We're going to monitor your pain levels and keep you for a little longer. You're going to start physical therapy in a few days if your pain keeps at its current level. Other than that, we'll keep an eye on your breathing because of the lung damage, but everything looks to be in order and you're going to be just fine."

I released a sigh of relief and smiled at the doctor.

"Now, do you have any questions?" Dr. Ramirez asked.

"Just one. Food. Are there any restrictions or can I eat food from outside of the hospital?" I countered.

Dr. Ramirez laughed and answered, "They aren't any restrictions, but I want you to keep your meals light for now. Don't go eating any steaks just yet."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back to check on you later on before my rounds are over. If you need anything before then, just hit the button and Trish will come and get whatever you need."

"Thank you, Dr. Ramirez."

She nodded and handed the chart in her hands to the nurse before turning to leave. The nurse came over to write down some things based on the information on display on the monitors. She smiled at me before she left.

I turned back to my mom because I wanted to know why Jade wasn't here.

"Where's Jade, mom?" I asked.

My mom sighed and sat down in the chair next to my bed, "She got upset about something and left. She said she'd be back, she just couldn't be here. I know she's going to be upset that she wasn't here when you woke up. This is the longest she's been away from you since you've been here."

"Why is she upset? What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up. The pain that shot through me told me that was probably not the safest plan.

My mom saw me wince and put a hand on my shoulder to stop any further movements.

"Stay still. I think I should let your father tell you."

"Why? Why can't you just tell me? Where is she?"

My mom ran a hand through her hair and looked down. Like she was guilty or ashamed of something.

"Mom! Tell me where she is and what happened that she was so upset that she left!"

"I don't know where she is. Your father left a little while ago to go find her after everything was finished."

"Finished? What are you talking about? Just tell me!"

"Fine! You father had an idea. An idea I didn't exactly agree to, but one I didn't forbid him from doing. When he approached Jade about it, she was livid. She didn't understand why the police couldn't figure out a different way. I agreed with her, but I was just so tired. I wanted it done and over with so I let them do it his way. She said that we were your family so if that's the choice we were making she couldn't stop us, but that she wouldn't stay around and watch as we did it. She took her things and left."

"What was the plan?" I asked. Part of me didn't want to know because I knew it was something I wouldn't have wanted if Jade was upset enough to fight them on it. The other part wanted to know so I knew how angry I should be at them for doing whatever it is.

"The plan was to leave you seemingly alone for a window of time. Fawn would be enticed to try and come. The police wanted to get a solid case against her for trying to hurt you. There was video and audio set up in here as well as officers hidden in the bathroom and closet so that they could arrest her before she could do anything."

**Bait?! They used me as some kind of lure! What the hell?!**

"Are you kidding me? Is that your idea as some kind of joke?" I asked keeping my voice as calmly as I could, but I knew it wasn't enough for my anger to go undetected by her.

"It was the only plan they could come up with on such short notice. Your father assured me that nothing would happen to you."

"The  **only**  plan? And if they had been a half second  **late**? If they reacted just a little too  **slow** , then what?"

"They stopped her right before she could inject the poison into your IV, so if they'd been late or reacted too slowly, you'd be dead."

I nodded my head and then nodded towards the door.

"You can leave now. I have nothing else to say to you. Find Jade."

"Tori. Please. You have to understand. It was the only way." My mom pleaded as she tried to take my hand.

I snatched it out of her grip.

"No! No, it wasn't the  **ONLY**  way. They could've picked her up some other way. And no! I don't  **have**  to understand because I don't. You let the psycho who tried to kill me, not once but twice, in this room so that she could have a third chance. So,  **no** , I don't  **HAVE**  to do anything. I don't want you in here. I don't want Dad in here. You go find Jade and let her know I'm awake. That's all you can do for me."

I closed my eyes and turned my head. I shifted in bed trying to get comfortable. When I did, I heard the door click to signal my mom had finally left.

No wonder Jade was livid. She knew that if I had a say that I wouldn't have let them do it. I can't believe my own parents would put me through that. I was so angry at them, but my body was still tired so I figured I'd get some sleep while I waited for Jade. Hmm … Jade. I remember her singing to me while I was in here. Talking to the nurses and talking to me.

I let thoughts of her fill my mind until my breathing evened and I fell asleep.

**Jade POV**

I'd been sitting on the roof of the hospital ever since I left Tori's room. Trish told me that it was the quietest place in the hospital and that I could hang out there as long as I wanted. I know I left because I didn't agree with the choice her parents were making, but it feels like I abandoned her. I know she'd never do that to me. I just couldn't watch them do it. If something worse were to happen to her, I don't think I'd be able to deal with that. I've already lost her and she's in a room downstairs. As long as she's out, she's not really back.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She'd wake up and when she did everything was going to be over.

"You know, you shouldn't sit that close to the edge." I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Mr. Vega standing about ten feet away from me.

"I've been known to have exceptional balance. I'll be fine. Why are you up here and not watching her?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"I wanted to tell you personally. We've picked up Fawn. She's with armed escorts at the police station." He answered as he slid his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to arrest her." I said as I half turned to look at the sky.

"I know you're not my biggest fan right now, but there's one more thing I need to ask of you." He said as he took a step closer to me.

"I figured you weren't up for the view. You could have texted me that you'd picked up Fawn, so I'm not completely oblivious to the fact that you want something. So what is it? You want me to risk my life now?" I replied. My tone was harsh and due to the cause, I wasn't going to try and hide it.

"Not exactly."

"Excuse me?!"

Was this man high? I was just about done with my cooperation in assistance to the great LAPD.

"I don't want you to risk your life. You'll be completely protected, but I need to know if you will go and see Cat now. She's refusing to tell us any details on the other murders Fawn's committed until she can speak to you."

I shook my head. Why is it that Tori and I are the ones who have to be used in order to help them do their job?

Sighing, I turned to look at him and began to talk.

"Did you know that I've known Cat since we were 8?  **8!**  I'd never had a friend before her. People thought there was something wrong with me. Either I was too pale or my hair was too black or I was too quiet. I got picked on, but I dealt with it. I was never one to complain because I didn't think anyone cared, my parents didn't. I was taught to be seen, but not heard. No one other than my brother actually listened to me and he was just a kid so what could he do, you know?

"Anyway, one day I'm sitting in that park near Bleecker and I see a little girl run past me crying. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wished I'd had someone to talk to when I cried, so I followed her. She was sitting under one of the slides rocking back and forth. I just walked over and put my arm around her. Told her it was okay to cry when someone made you feel bad. I just held her.

"It felt like we were sitting there for hours before she finally stopped. When she did, she looked up at me and asked if I was going to try and hit her too. I had no idea what she was talking about. I told her of course not. Hitting people was wrong. She lunged at me and hugged me really tight. Told me I was a nice person and that she wanted to be my friend."

I paused when I realized I was crying, but didn't wipe them away. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"That was the day I met Cat. I'd seen her around school before, but I was the person no one wanted to be around so I never tried to talk to her. After that, we were inseparable. We spent years just hanging around each other. People thought it was fun to pick on us because to them we were just the two freaks who had no other friends than each other. We grew up and learned to ignore them when we needed to and when to fight back. She was a sister to me and after Jase was killed she was my rock.

"Cat knows more about me than anyone other than Tori. So for you to have told me that my best friend, my sister, helped someone put the one person who matters most to me in a hospital, I don't know how to respond to that. Then to come back and tell me you need me to face her so that you can get whatever information you need is like a slap to the face. I don't have anything to say to her and if it weren't for the fact that you're the father of the woman I love, I wouldn't have anything to say to you."

I stood and walked past him to grab my guitar case. I'd put everything else from the room in my car. I reached to grab the handle when Mr. Vega spoke again.

"I may not have to right to ask you and I'm sorry I have to, but without your help families that have gone through the same thing you went through with Jason will never have justice done. You know who it was that killed him and it hits so much closer to home because you knew who was responsible personally, but I'm begging you to please talk to her."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew I had to do this because I knew that he was right in a way. I knew that if Tori were awake, she'd want me to do this. She'd be holding my hand throughout the whole process and I  _ **hate**_  that she can't be.

I pulled the door open and paused long enough to say, "I'm going downstairs to sing for her. After that, I'll go with you to talk to Cat, but five minutes. That's all I'm giving you and her. Then I'm coming back to sit next to her until she wakes up."

I walked through the door before he even had time to reply.

When I got off of the elevator on her floor, Trina was sitting in the hallway across from her room. She stood and opened her mouth to talk, but I held up my hand to stop her. I didn't want her to talk. I didn't want any of them to talk to me.

I walked into Tori's room and saw that she was still asleep. Setting my case down, I took the guitar out and sat in the chair near her like always. Playing a few chords, I looked at her and started to sing,

" _ **Raindrops fall from everywhere**_

_**I reach out for you, but you're not there** _

_**So I stood waiting in the dark** _

_**With your picture in my hands** _

_**Story of a broken heart** _

_**Stay with me** _

_**Don't let me go** _

_**Cause I can't be without you** _

_**Just stay with me** _

_**And hold me close** _

_**Because I've built my world around you** _

_**And I Don't wanna know what it's like without you** _

_**So stay with me** _

_**Just stay with me** _

_**I'm trying and hoping for the day** _

_**When my touch is enough** _

_**To take the pain away** _

_**Cause I've searched for so long** _

_**The answer is clear** _

_**We'll be OK if we don't let it disappear** _

_**Stay with me** _

_**Don't let me go** _

_**Cause I can't be without you** _

_**Just stay with me** _

_**And hold me close** _

_**Because I've built me world around you** _

_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you** _

_**So stay with me** _

_**Just stay with me** _

_**I've searched my heart over** _

_**So many many times** _

_**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night** _

_**Our picture hangs up to** _

_**Remind me of the days** _

_**You promised me we'd always** _

_**And never go away** _

_**That's why I need you to stay** _

_**Stay with me** _

_**Don't let me go** _

_**Cause I can't be without you** _

_**Just stay with me** _

_**And hold me close** _

_**Because I've built my world around you** _

_**And I don't wanna know what it's like without you** _

_**So stay with me** _

_**Just stay with me** _

_**Oh.. oh oh** _

_**Don't leave** _

_**So I stay waiting in the dark"** _

As I stopped playing and leaned my head back. My eyes were closed tightly and the tears that always fell when I sung to her were present as usual. I tried to steady my breathing so that they would end sooner rather than later.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone touching my cheek. My eyes snapped open and locked on the only ones I've been dying to see.

"Tori." I whispered because I couldn't believe she was finally awake.

"Hey, sweetheart." she whispered back.

"You're awake." I couldn't my voice above a whisper for some reason.

"Why are we whispering?" Tori asked in a whisper with a smile still on her face.

I laughed and put the guitar on the floor and hugged her.

"You're awake." I said in my normal voice. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to hear you speak again." I said as I pulled back to look at her.

She moved over so that I could sit next to her.

"I'm awake, yes. I was waiting for you. Where'd you go?" She asked as she cupped my cheek.

I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't be here. Your parents did something that I didn't think they should and I couldn't stay." I said as I enjoyed her warmth again.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand why you did it. I wish I could've left too."

My eyes popped open. Did she know what they did? How?

"You know?" I asked.

"Yes, my mom told me." she answered.

"Wait! When did you wake up?"

"A couple of hours ago."

When my jaw dropped, she tilted her head in that cute way she does when she's confused.

"You didn't know?"

"What?! Of course not! If I'd known, I'd have come. I'd have been here with you."

"So you haven't talked to my mom?"

"No. Your dad found me while I was on the roof thinking. I haven't seen your mom since this morning before everything happened."

"Oh." she said as she looked up.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked as I brought her gaze back to mine.

"Nothing. I just thought you knew and that's why you were here. That's why you were singing that song."

I laughed and kissed her temple.

"I sing to you everyday. Sometimes twice a day."

"Really?" she asked with a full blown smile.

"Really" a voice said that wasn't either of us.

We both looked at the door to see Trish standing there.

"Hey, Trish." I said with a smile.

"Wow. I think that's the first time I've seen you smile since we met." Trish said as she sat in her usual seat.

"Well, I never had a reason to smile. Now that Tori''s finally awake, I have a lot to smile for." I answered looking back at Tori.

"Wow, Jade. Just hurt my feelings." Trish said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I thought you were done trying to steal me away." I said looking up at her.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying." She said as she looked at me.

"Um, actually, I can." Tori said.

Trish and I laughed at that.

"I told you." I said as I brushed a strand of hair behind Tori's ear.

"Yes, you did. Let's try this again." Trish said as she walked over to the bed. "Hi. I'm Trish. I've been making sure Jade here eats and gets some rest while you've been here." she held her hand out for Tori to shake.

When she did, Tori smiled. "Hi. You know who I am, but thank you for looking after her."

"Oh. It wasn't selfless. She's been my entertainment monkey while I'm on break."

"Entertainment monkey? Jade West? That's interesting. Tell me more."

The two of of them laughed and went back and forth with each other. Talking about everything from me to school to music. I laid down and got comfortable next to Tori. She raised an arm so that I was laying on her shoulder. I knew she was in some pain so I didn't put too much weight on her. Next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

**Tori POV**

I was having such a good time talking to Trish that I didn't realize Jade had fallen asleep until she pointed it out.

"I think that's the most peaceful she's looked since you've been here." Trish said as she nodded to Jade.

I looked down and saw her sleeping. I couldn't help but smile because she looked like an angel.

"You two really love each other, huh?"

I looked back at Trish before my gaze fell back to the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"I've loved her for so long. It took all of this to really make us say something to each other, but yes, we do love each other. That was the last thing I said to her before I slipped out of consciousness."

Trish smiled. "She's been right here for the last week and a half. Either reading those letters or singing to you. I've had to pretty much force her everyday to leave for two hours so that she can go shower and get something to eat before she's right back here watching over you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Trish's pager went off.

"Sorry. I have to go. Try to get some rest and I'll be back later on before my shift ends."

"I will. Thank you."

"No problem, kid."

I laughed as she turned and left. I looked back at Jade before I wrapped my arms tighter around her. It felt so amazing to finally be able to hold her and have everything out in the open. I kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter is Stay With Me by Danity Kane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tori POV**

I don't know how long we were asleep, but the knocking at the door woke me. I raised my head just in time to see Trina stick her head through.

"Hey!" she said in an excited whisper as she crossed the room to sit in the chair nearest to me. "I'm glad you're awake. You had me worried, little sis."

"Yeah. Seems to be the general theme. How have you been though? I know that this keeps happening and you get overlooked." I replied as I settled back down.

"I've been alright. Stress isn't good for me, but hopefully, now that this is all over, we'll both be able to start relaxing again."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It's going to feel great once I get out of here and not have to look over my shoulder every time I step outside of our front door."

"Yeah." she said as she looked over at Jade who was cuddled into me, clutching my gown. "She's probably had it worse than any of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's sat here everyday since you've been here. Never really talking to anyone but your nurse or doctor. Reading those letters, talking to you about any and everything, singing to you. That's honestly the first time I've seen her sleep."

"Oh. Trish said something like that earlier. I'm going to make her go home when she wakes up. Get some sleep in her own bed and just breath away from here."

Trina laughed and shook her head before countering, "Good luck with that."

I sighed because I knew the chances of getting Jade to agree to that weren't good.

"Have you talked to Mom and Dad?" Trina asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Mom was here when I woke up. Haven't talked to her since I kicked her out and Dad hasn't even come by." I replied.

"Do you think you're being too hard on them?"

"What?! No! Actually I don't. Did you agree to them doing that?"

"No! I told them it would go over badly with Jade and with you if/when you ever found out. I just mean, they were doing what they thought was best. I'm sure Mom takes some comfort in knowing you're awake and all, but they've missed you. You're the good one. The one they can count on. So it's like to be banished from seeing you, it has to be hard on them."

"You said it. They were doing what  **THEY**  thought was best, not thinking about whether or not it was something  _ **I'D**_ want to be apart of. As my parents, they should've known that I wouldn't have done that. Not even to end all of it. There's always another way unless it was done to my life versus her's. They just willingly gave me to her, even if they thought they had the situation handled, anything could have gone wrong and then what?

"We wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd never get to hold the woman I love. I'd never get to go back to school, to sing again, to have random fights with you over who's using the last of the hairspray. I wouldn't be going to physical therapy tomorrow. I'd be in the hospital morgue awaiting my autopsy before heading to some funeral home and awaiting the moment I'm lowered into the ground. I'm 17 years old, Trin. I have my entire life ahead of me and instead of them thinking about all I could've missed out on by  **ONE** thing going wrong, they did what  _ **THEY**_  thought was best."

A silence fell between us and the only sound filling the room was Jade's light snoring. Looking back down at her, I couldn't imagine never getting the chance to do this. Even if my chest was killing me and I had an IV in my arm. It was still one of the best feelings I've ever had.

"I get where you're coming from, Tor and I won't bring it up again. I should give you the heads up on a few things though."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Cat and Andre were helping Fawn."

"What? Who the hell is Fawn? And what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, that's Ponnie's real name. Cat is her twin sister. She was the one keeping tabs on you, with the help of Andre, and letting Fawn know so that she could plan another attack."

My breathing became shallow as I tried to relax. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd been telling Cat and Andre everything because I thought they were my best friends and to know that they were the ones helping her hurt me, it makes all of this so much worse.

"There's more." Trina said interrupting my thoughts.

"More? What else could there be?"

"Well, Fawn is the person who killed Jade's brother and Dad needs Jade to talk to Cat in order to get information on other murders Fawn's committed."

"Oh my God! Does she know that?"

Trina nodded and then continued, "Dad's been talking to Jade about all of this for the last couple days and he just asked her to talk to Cat earlier. She said she was going to do it, but that was before you woke up. I don't know what she's going to do now."

I looked back at Jade and replied, "I wish I was going to be able to go with her. I know the way Jason's death affected her. Over the last couple weeks, she'd been more open to me than before. She talked about him a lot."

"Yeah, I knew him. He was a good guy and he really loved her. Jade was a sweet person when he was alive, but his death hit her harder than it hit anyone."

"Yeah. I've been trying to break through that wall she has up. Hopefully, we'll be able to really be open now that we know how we feel about one another."

"I hope you do. I only ever see her smile when she's with you now and although we may not be the best of friends, I care about her in my own weird way because frankly, the chick scares me."

I laughed louder than I meant to and tried to contain it before I woke Jade up.

"You should be afraid of me, Older Vega." the sleepy voice said from beside me.

Trina laughed and said, "Thank you for that, Jade. Nonetheless, I still think you're an awesome person."

"Being that you're my girlfriend's sister, I'll make an effort to like you." Jade said as she snuggled deeper into me.

"Girlfriend?" Trina and I said at the same time.

"Yes. Unless you've changed your mind about me since I've been asleep." Jade said as she pushed up to look at me.

"No! No, I haven't changed my mind. I just didn't think we were there yet." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good." Jade said as she tilted her head up and kissed my chin.

I was a little caught off guard, but I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. She kissed me back automatically and it deepened on its own. We were so wrapped up in each other that I don't know how much time passed.

After awhile, Trina cleared her throat to get our attention. Breaking apart, we both turned to look at her.

She waved and said, "Hi."

Jade and I both chuckled and waved back.

"Sorry about that, Trin. Kind of new territory for us." I said as I kissed Jade's forehead.

"Trust me, it's totally cool. It would've been hot if one of you weren't my sister." Trina said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Jade laughed and then sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked and grabbed her wrist.

"Food. We both need it and you should try and rest." Jade said as she kissed me briefly and moved to put on her shoes.

"Are you bringing me food too?" Trina asked.

"Sure. Tacos okay with you?" Jade asked as she made it to the door.

Trina nodded and Jade turned and left.

I sighed and looked at Trina.

"You look really happy right now." she said as she moved to sit next to me on the bed.

"I am, yes."

"I'm really glad you two have finally gotten together, Tor."

"Me too."

We fell into a comfortable silence. I think we'd have stayed that way if not for the door opening and revealed the two people I wanted to see the least.

**Jade POV**

I'd just walked down the hallway towards the elevator with a smile on my face. Tori was my girlfriend. Tori Vega. I couldn't believe it. I'm on cloud 9 right now.

"How is she?" a voice asked from behind me.

I turned and came face to face with the Vega parents.

"She's fine. Hungry, but in a really good mood. Having fun with the Older Vega." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I'm glad." Mr. Vega said.

"Yeah. You and me both, sir."

"Are we really back to this?"

"Yes, sir, we are. If it comes down to protecting her or maintaining the relationship we were building, I'm going to pick her."

"Good to know." Mrs. Vega answered for him.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go get something for her to eat." I said as I began to walk away without giving either of them a chance to reply.

"Jade!" Mr. Vega called behind me.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to face him.

"Are you still going to go and see Cat?"

"I told you that I would, sir and I keep my word. So yes, I will be going to see her, but it will be after Tori has settled in and I have the chance to talk to her. Is there anything else?"

"No. That's all I needed to know."

I nodded and then turned and left.

**Tori POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." My mom answered as they came into the room further.

"I'm fine. You can leave now." I replied.

"Victoria, please. Hear us out." My dad pleaded.

"No! I have nothing to say. Especially to you. Apparently, it was your idea. So no.  **LEAVE! NOW!** " I yelled.

Before they could reply, one of the monitors in my room started to beep rapidly. Trish rushed in to check on me.

"Tori! What's going on?" Trish asked as she moved to my bedside.

I couldn't reply because it felt like I was hyperventilating.

"Jesus Christ, woman! Relax! Breathe, please. Jade will kill the both of us if she comes back and you're not okay." She continued to instruct me until I had relaxed.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Want to tell me why you spiked?" she asked.

"Arguing with them. I'd like them to leave, but they're refusing." I said as I nodded my head towards my parents.

"Okay." she replied before turning to my parents and said, "I think everyone should leave. She needs to get some rest."

My parents looked like they were about to object, but Trina stood and ushered them out.

"You guys really need to respect her decision here. You made a choice. This is the consequence. You can't bully her into submission. We all know Tori better than that. One person could get her to even consider talking to you and she's not on your side either. So let's go." Trina looked back at me and said, "I'll be back when Jade's back with the food."

I nodded and mouthed 'thank you'. She returned the nod and left Trish and I alone.

"She's right, you know? Jade's the only one who could  _maybe_  talk some sense into you on the issue and the way she yelled at them yesterday and earlier, I doubt that'll happen." Trish said as she sat down.

"I do know that. You don't have to stay, Trish." I said.

"I know that, but Jade never lets you be alone. If I'm not here or your sister, she is, regardless of who else is in the room."

"The woman is so overprotective." I sighed and shook my head.

"You're the love of her life. How would you like her to be?" She asked.

Before I could answer, a voice said, "I'd like to know that as well. I'd hate to be doing something wrong."

I turned my head and smiled when I saw Jade standing just inside the door with a smile of her own and her arms crossed.

"I'd love for you to stay exactly the way you are, my love." I said as I held my hand out for her to hold.

As she crossed the room and took my hand. As she settled in, Trina came in behind her.

"Can you sing to me?" I asked her.

"Sure, baby. Do you want me to before or after we eat?" Jade asked as moved to grab her guitar.

"Which would you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter to me. There's a song I wanted to sing to you for awhile now. An apology of sorts for our past and a promise going forward."

"Well, now I'm intrigued. Let's hear it, love."

She nodded and started to play,

" **Oh Florida, please be still tonight**

**Don't disturb this love of mine**

**Look how she's so serene**

**You've gotta help me out**

**And count the stars to form in lines**

**And find the words we'll sing in time**

**I want to keep her dreaming**

**It's my one wish, I won't forget this**

**I'm outdated, overrated**

**Morning seems so far way**

**So I'll sing a melody**

**And hope to God she's listening**

**Sleeping softly while I sing**

**And I'll be your memories**

**Your lullaby for all the times**

**Hoping that my voice could get it right**

**If luck is on my side tonight**

**My clumsy tongue will make it right**

**And wrists that touch**

**It isn't much, but it's enough**

**To form imaginary lines**

**Forget your scars, we'll forget mine**

**The hours change so fast**

**Oh God, please make this last**

**'Cause I'm outdated, overrated**

**Morning seems so far way**

**So I'll sing a melody**

**And hope to God she's listening**

**Sleeping softly while I sing**

**And I'll be your memories**

**Your lullaby for all the times**

**Hoping that my voice could get it right**

**Could get it right**

**You could crush me**

**Please don't crush me**

**'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure**

**And I won't let you down**

**I swear this time I mean it**

**And I'll sing a melody**

**And hope to God she's listening**

**Sleeping softly while I sing**

**And I'll be your memories**

**Your lullaby for all the times**

**Hoping that my voice could get it right"**

As the last chord faded, I had tears in my eyes. I'd never loved this girl more than I have right now. Looking at her, her eyes had unshed tears in them as well.

"Come here, love." I said as I shifted in bed.

She laid down next to me and I captured her lips and put all the emotions I was feeling into it. The rest of the world faded and it was just the two of us.

**Trina POV**

Watching my sister make out with her girlfriend for the second time in one night. Most people would be weirded out, but I'm proud. Proud that the two of them aren't going to let the attempts of other people keep them from loving one another.

"You know, this is  **super**  hot." Trish said.

I laughed and shook my head, before replying, "I'd agree with you if it weren't for the fact that one of them is my baby sister. Where Jade's hands are, I really shouldn't be seeing."

Trish laughed and grabbed one of the bags of food and came to sit beside me.

"How about I distract you from the action taking place on the bed?" she suggested.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that? They're very distracting." I countered.

"Oh, I think I can find a way." She replied as she handed me one of tacos,

I've never really been into women, I mean, I get the attraction, but I'm more of a personality person versus gender. Trish is the first girl I've actually seen the potential as something more with.

Sitting back, we started getting to know one another. The activities on the bed completely forgotten. I absorbed myself in Trish and began to think about the appeal of being with someone who understands you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter is I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade POV**

The last couple of days have been amazing. Tori's been going through her physical therapy and even though she hates her trainer, she's getting her strength back. If she's not in therapy, we're hanging out in the little garden they have on the floor above us. She's sleeping right now and I'm glad because as much as I love her awake, she needs to rest to keep healing.

I was so wrapped up in watching her, I didn't hear the door open until the voice spoke, "Glad to see she's okay."

I looked up and saw my parents. I haven't actually seen them in two weeks now. I've talked to them to let them know how everything was going, but they're busy people and I didn't really expect them to come.

"Yeah, me too." I answered as I walked over to them and gave them both a hug.

As much as they're busy, I know my parents love me and I always miss them whenever they go away for business. I didn't even realize how much I missed my mom until I was in her embrace.

"We wanted to come and see you before we left because we knew you wouldn't be coming home anytime soon." My dad said.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't leave her." I said as we all sat on the couch in the corner.

"We know and it's okay. We just didn't want you to worry in case you did go home and we weren't there. The conference is this coming week, so our flight leaves tonight." My mom said as she toyed with the highlighted strip in my hair.

"I remember. The doctor said if she could make it through one more PT session that she'd allow her to be discharged." I said as I leaned into her touch.

"That's great, honey. Her dad came to talk to us yesterday." My dad said as he walked over to Tori.

"Oh yeah? About what?" I asked.

"Jason." My mom answered.

I took a deep breath and then replied, "Yeah. I know. If she gets released tomorrow, the first thing I'm going to do is talk to Cat so that he can leave me alone about it."

"We wish you didn't have to it at all." My dad said as he brushed a strand of hair behind Tori's ear.

My parents have always been accepting of me and they knew how I felt about Tori so after the first time she ended up in the hospital, they always treated her like she was a member of our family whenever she came in contact with either of them.

"Technically, I don't, but I want to. I didn't at first, but Tori and I talked about it and it's the best thing for everyone involved." I said as I thought back to the talk Tori and I had a couple days ago.

_Two days ago …_

" _So Trina told me about my dad wanting you to talk to Cat." Tori said as she ran her fingers through my hair._

_I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was a little after eleven._

" _You're supposed to be asleep, but I figured you'd learn about it." I said as I turned to look at her._

" _What are you going to do?"_

" _What you'd want me to do … Go and talk to her."_

_Tori smiled and leaned down and kissed me._

_When she pulled away, she asked, "But is that what_ _**YOU** _ _want to do? If not, you don't have to."_

_I thought about it for a second and then answered, "Actually, it is. I mean, she was my best friend, you know? The one I turned to for like everything. She knew first hand what losing Jase did to me, but she said nothing even though she knew the truth. I need to talk to her about it and get some kind of answers."_

" _Okay then. Whenever they let me out of here, I'm going with you."_

" _You don't have to do that, love."_

" _I know that I don't. You've been right here with me for these last few weeks. I_ _ **want**_ _to be there for you, baby."_

" _Okay. First thing after you're discharged."_

_She nodded and gave me another kiss before closing her eyes. I followed suit and soon we were both asleep._

"If you're sure, sweetie, then okay." My mom said before she kissed my forehead and stood up.

My dad walked over to me and gave me a hug and then walked over to my mom.

"We've transferred some money into your account that should last until we get back and Laila will go grocery shopping as soon as you let her know when you'll be back. Christian finished with the guest house and your things have been moved. Right now, they're exactly in the same position as your old bedroom upstairs, but he said that he didn't touch any of your music stuff so that stuff is still upstairs." My dad said.

"That's great news. Thanks. I'll call them both tonight to let them know everything and they'll take care of me while you're gone." I said with a smile.

Then looked from them to Tori to make sure she was still sleeping and then back them.

"Even though I don't need it." "Even though you don't need it." We all replied at the same time.

We all chuckled. We go through the same thing every time they leave, but it's nice to have a routine. I stood and got a hug and kiss from the both of them before they left.

I moved back to the chair next to Tori and kissed the back of her hand before I drifted off to sleep.

**Tori POV**

When I woke up, Jade was asleep in the chair next to my bed hunched over. I chuckled slightly. The woman has to be uncomfortable, but I know trying to wake her would be useless. I looked up and saw Trish and Trina sitting on the couch. They've become quite friendly lately. Whenever Trish isn't working or asleep, they're together. I find it very cute.

"You two go out yet?" I ask just loud enough for them to hear me without waking up Jade.

They snapped their attention to me. Trina was blushing and Trish had a smug look on her face. Uh oh.

"As a matter of fact -" Trish started, but was cut off by Trina.

"You hush." Trina said to Trish before she turned back to me, "We've talked about it, but we'll see once you get out of here and we can focus on something outside of this hospital."

"Don't let me stop your fun. Go out. Watch a movie, grab a slice. Hell, you two have looked like you're ready to rip each other's clothes off for days now. I'm sure Trish knows a quiet place." I said jesting my older sister.

Laughter burst out of Trish and Trina went back to blushing. Her face was even redder now.

"I knew there was a reason I like you." Trish said as she came over and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh. I think you figured that out awhile ago. First you were after my girlfriend, now you've got my sister wrapped around your finger. I'm bringing all the ladies into your life." I said I smiled widely at her.

She laughed again and then countered, "I didn't know she was your girlfriend and your sister is fair game. So yeah, you must be my good luck charm. I think I'll keep you around."

"Sorry. You can't have her." a small voice said.

We all turned to see Jade waking up.

Trish pouted playfully and whined, "Aww! Come on, Jade. We can share her."

Jade glared at her and said, "I don't share. Especially not her."

Trina laughed as she saw the look Jade was giving Trish and Trish let go of my shoulder to take a step back.

"Whoa! I-I was only kidding. I wouldn't, Jade. Y … You know me bet-" Trish started, but I cut her off.

"Relax, Trish. She's just messing with you." I said as I took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Jade smiled and then gave Trina a high five and saying, "I thought I'd get her back for messing with you."

Trina smiled and then said, "Thank you. These two together are trouble."

Jade laughed and replied, "Don't I know it, but like I said, I'm going to try and be nicer to you. That means helping you when you get outnumbered by these two."

Trina nodded and smiled in appreciation. Trish was not moved her actions and swatted her on the arm.

"That was not okay, Jade. Like at all. That look you get." Trish shuddered and continued, "Just scary."

"Why, thank you." Jade said and we all laughed.

The night progressed like that until Trish and Trina went to get us all dinner. The night passed and the next morning I went through my last round of PT at the hospital. Dr. Ramirez was pleased with my progress and agreed that I could finally go home. It was then that I realized I hadn't actually spoken to my parents in days. Jade stepped outside to make a few phone calls and arrange things back at her house. I was waiting for Trina to ask about my parents. I really didn't want to be home, but I didn't have a lot of options. Just as I had that thought, the diva herself walked in.

"Hey! So you ready to get out of here?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled and answered, "I would be, but I have to go home and be around our parents."

Trina looked at me with a confused face and then it must have clicked for her.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" She asked as she handed me the bag of clothes I needed to change into.

Taking the bag, I walked towards the bathroom and asked, "Who didn't tell me what?"

"Jade. She arranged things because she knew you wouldn't want to be at home. The two of us are crashing at her place until you want to deal with Mom and Dad."

A few minutes later, I came out of the bathroom ready to go.

"How did she manage that?"

"She talked to her parents and then had a interesting talk with Dad. Let's just say, people are afraid of her for good reason."

"Oh no."

"No no. No physical harm, just really calm even though you could tell she was pissed off. Anyway, your car will be at her place even though you aren't allowed to drive for another couple weeks and some of your clothes have been moved into her house. My stuff is in her old bedroom until we all come to a conclusion to all of this."

"Okay. Guess that solves that problem. Are you coming with us to the jail?"

"Yeah. Trish and I will be there. Now let's go, little sis. Our women are waiting!"

"Wait! You and Trish?!"

Trina nodded.

"Like officially?"

Again, she nodded. I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'm really happy for you, Trin. She seems like she's able to deal with your crazy."

"Har har. Very funny. I'm happy though. Now let's go."

"Okay okay. Let's get out of here."

Per hospital policy, I had to ride in a wheelchair until we got outside, but standing in front of my Ford Edge, was Jade and Trish. I got up and gave Trish a hug before I pulled Jade into a kiss. She'd been gone for like half an hour, but I missed her. When I pulled away, she kissed my forehead before opening the passenger door for me.

"You know, I've never let anyone else drive my car." I said once we were all inside.

"I know and to repay for the honor, when you're cleared to drive, my Mustang is all yours for the day." Jade said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Seriously?!" I squealed happily.

Taking my hand, she answered, "Seriously, sweetie." She kissed the back of my hand before she focused on the road.

I smiled and leaned back to look at her. I knew today was a big day and I needed to know if she was ready.

"You okay to do this?" I asked.

She glanced at me and squeezed my hand before countering, "You're going to be there, right?"

"Of course I am." I answered without hesitation.

"Then I'm okay." Jade said and pulled onto the highway and we all turned our attention to the radio.

Just as we finished singing 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry, Jade pulled the car into one of the parking spaces just outside the jail. We all got out and went through the processing experience before we were lead into a private room. Jade, Trina, Trish and I all sat down and waited. About five minutes later, the door opened again and two armed guards brought in the one person who held all the answers we both needed. Before we left here today, this chapter would end for us. The guards handcuffed her to the table and stood back a little. I looked over at Jade to see that hardened look on her face that she got whenever she was upset or uncomfortable.

"I'm here. You wanted to talk, so talk." Jade said in a tone I'd never really heard, but it was void of any emotion.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cat POV**

When the guards came and got me from my cell I was really conflicted. I mean, I wanted to talk to Jade, but how do you explain to the one person who was truly and selflessly there for you that you helped your deranged sister kill her brother and then try and repeatedly kill the love of her life? If you have a way to start that conversation, I'd really like to know, but I knew it was something that I had to do, so I let them lead me into the room.

When I got there, I was shocked to see not only Jade, but Tori. I immediately faltered. I can't believe she's here. I can't even begin to put into words how sorry I am and now she's sitting there holding Jade's hand while they're surrounded by Trina and some girl I've never met. The guard pushed me a little in order to get me to start walking again. I sighed and kept walking until I was sitting across from them.

I opened my mouth, but instantly closed it.

It was then that Jade spoke up, "I'm here. You wanted to talk, so talk."

I took a deep breath and said the first thing I could think of, "I'm so sorry."

They all looked stunned, but Jade looked furious. I've never seen her look at me like that. I've always been the one immune to her hatred, but I suppose now I'm going to be the one receiving the brunt end of it all.

"You're sorry?! Sorry?! You helped kill my brother! You tried to take the one person who matters the most away from me since he died! You knew all along what Tori meant to me and yet you helped that lunatic you call a sister try and kill her and you have the audacity to sit there and say 'You're sorry'?!" Jade shouted as she stood and had the table not been in between us, I'm sure she'd have slapped me.

I didn't get the chance to respond before Tori put her hand on Jade's forearm. Jade's attention shifted from me to Tori and she sighed.

"I know how hard this is for you, baby, but try and calm down, okay? Ask her what you need to know and then let's just go home. Please." Tori said as she stood and cupped Jade's cheek.

Jade closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. After taking a deep breath, she nodded and they both sat back down.

Jade looked at me and said, "I don't really care that you're sorry. Nothing will ever make up for the years of betrayal. All I need you to do is answer my questions honestly and then I'll never have to see you again. Can you do that? Yes or no?"

"Yes, I can." I answered keeping my voice as even as I could. Being overly emotional wouldn't help me with her right now. I'm glad that Tori's effect on her hasn't changed though.

"Good. Now why did you help her kill Jason?" Jade asked as she crossed her arms. Tori wrapped an arm around her waist and the girl who I didn't know put a hand on her shoulder. Jade relaxed under both touches slightly different, but they were clearly welcomed.

"I didn't. I helped her clean up the evidence that it was her. I don't know why she killed him. I never asked because I had a hard enough time looking at you just knowing it was her who'd killed him."

"But why would you do that? Why didn't you ever just go to the police and tell them you knew who it was?"

"Fawn is my sister, Jade. Granted she's bat shit crazy, she's still my twin sister. She called and said she'd gotten into some trouble and needed my help. I didn't know she'd hurt Jason until I showed up and by that point, I knew I had one of two options: Help her clean up or risk her killing me too by trying to leave."

"So you helped because you were afraid for your own life? Okay. Once you helped her clean up, what did you do?"

"I went back to my parent's house and took a really long shower. After that I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Then you called me and told me that the police were there because something happened to Jason and you needed me."

Jade took a deep breath and the girl squeezed her shoulder reassuringly while she leaned further into Tori.

"So when I called you in tears to tell you that my brother had been hurt, you already knew? Did she go back to your parent's house too? Did she threaten you or physically stop you from going to talk to the police once you left her or when you came to my house and they asked if you knew anything?"

"Well, no."

"Then why didn't you go? Why did you lie to me then and every day since then for the past year?"

"How would you have reacted if I'd told you the truth? The police would've locked me away for helping her and you'd have hated me. Jade, I couldn't lose you. After that night, I did everything I could to try and make you okay again. I had guilt for helping her and I had guilt because it was  **MY** sister who'd taken him from you." I answered. I was desperately trying to get to understand.

"I hate you now, Cat. You've lost me and your freedom along with everything else. So what good came from it all? I really want to know."

"You are so not the person you were a year ago, Jade. Yes, I lost everything, but you and I had a year together in which a lot of good happened. A lot of good memories. You had someone there for you when the memories of Jason became too much. You had someone who you could talk to about everything. You came out to me first, you came to when you were freaking out about how to tell your parents, when you were living the lie with Beck, when you finally came to terms with the fact that you loved Tori. I was there for you, Jade. Does it make up for the horrible secret I kept from you? No, but don't dare tell me that no good came from it."

Jade leaned forward and looked me directly in the eye before she spoke, "Do you not realize how much worse all that is now? How much more it hurts? I trusted you, Cat, with everything I had. You were  **MY**  little sister. I don't know what kind of sick hold she had on you and frankly, I don't give a damn, but for every situation I turned to you for, you turned to me more and I was there for you. When it was two o'clock in the morning and your brother was having one of his episodes and you were cowering hoping that he'd just hit you and move on. When your parents left you alone for days when you were 11, I was the one who convinced my parents to let you stay with us until we were sure they'd be back. I told you things I'd never told anyone. I trusted you with  _EVERYTHING_  and you in turn did everything you could to  **destroy** me.

"You of all people know I would've never recovered if I'd lost Tori. You know just how much I love her and what she means to me. You're the one who finally convinced me to stop treating her the way I was and to finally come out publically so that I could be happy. So tell me why you'd help someone try and take her from me?"

By the time Jade was done, tears were running down her face. Jade West wasn't someone to openly show her emotions so for her to be sitting in a room with 5+ people and not even flinch at the fact that they could see her vulnerability, I wanted to just disappear. But I couldn't. If Jade was going to face this head on, then I'd answer her and try to do it as strongly as I could.

"When Fawn came to me, she told me that Tori had played with her heart like everyone else she ever loved had. I didn't know about her plan to take Tori into that house the day she kidnapped her. She asked me if I could tell her which officer would be taking her and Trina home, so I did. The next day when I found out that Tori was in the hospital, I automatically knew who was responsible and I confronted Fawn about it. She denied any involvement until she was blue in the face. I had no proof it was her, so I decided to stick close to her and make sure nothing else happened. I don't really know how it turned into me telling her things about Tori, but I know that one day I was protecting her from Fawn, the next I hated her for hurting my twin and having Andre keep tabs on her."

"So you enlisted the help of  **my**  best friend to help watch me so that you could tell it to your sister who you were already suspicious about because you thought she kidnapped me? Is that what you're saying?" Tori asked.

I'd forgotten that she was even there. She hadn't spoken since Jade's angry outburst.

I looked and Tori and nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. If you knew Fawn like I do, you'd know that she can be very persuasive."

"Oh, I think I know her well enough, thank you." Tori said as she lifted her shirt and exposed the stab wounds.

The girl on the other end gasped. I'm guessing she's a new addition to their group because she seemed shocked by the damage while Jade, Trina and I didn't even blink.

"That's not what I meant, Tori. I just-" I started, but got cut off by Jade.

"No. Don't try and defend her to either of us. You've answered everything I needed to know. So unless there's anything else you need to tell me, tell us, we're leaving."

I just shook my head. I knew nothing I said to her would matter.

Jade and Tori stood then Trina and the other girl. They started to walk towards the door when Jade stopped and turned back to me and said, "I kept up my end of this little deal. You have to talk to whatever detectives come to see you and tell them the truth about whatever you know involving your sister."

"I will." I said just above a whisper.

Jade linked hands with Tori and the four of them walked out without another word or glance at me. I sat with my head in my hands until the guards told me I had to go back to my cell. I didn't protest and kept my head down as I walked the now familiar path to the place I knew would be home for the rest of my life.

**Jade POV**

After we left the jail, none of us really spoke. I opened the door for Tori and drove us all back to my house. When I pulled into the driveway, I cut off the engine, but made no move to get out the car.

"Baby?" Tori questioned as she reached for one of my hands.

Allowing her to intertwine our fingers, I leaned my head back against the headrest and looked at her.

"I'm okay, love. Just emotionally drained right now. I'm going to fine though." I answered and brought our joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"How about we go inside and relax? Laila will make us all dinner and we could just lie down in the living room and watch the Katy Perry movie. I know how much you love it." I replied with a small smile.

She beamed back at me and I couldn't help, but smile bigger. Making her happy could always cheer me up.

"Do you think we could have mac and cheese? I've wanted it for days now."

I laughed and answered, "She can make whatever you want, love. Come on."

We all got out of the car and made it inside. After introducing the girls to Laila and Christian, we went about getting more comfortable before we met up and ate dinner at the table given Laila's insistence. It was really nice. My mind was off the meeting with Cat and I was just happy to be spending time with my girlfriend and the two women who were quickly becoming my favorite people. I knew that things were going to get kind of rocky when we went back to school and it came time to deal with the older Vegas, but as I laid on my living room floor surrounded by popcorn and the vast variety of candy my three T's picked out, I couldn't help but smile. Sure there'd be obstacles, but with the four of us sticking together, we'd all get through the next chapter and into the futures we all want. I, for one, couldn't wait for my future with Tori to unfold as long as I got to enjoy the ups and conquer the downs with her by my side.

Fin


End file.
